Nada es lo que parece
by Alondra-Chan NHyNF
Summary: Takamachi Nanoha es una chica normal, inocente pero atractiva que llama la atencion de 3 personas en especial. Ella se inclinara hacia la persona que cree ideal y de ensueño, pero resulta que puede matarla si no tiene cuidado. Mas aun así ella esta profundamente enamorada y descubrira que nada es lo que parece.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

_Podemos ver a 3 personas en una sala al estilo medieval, 2 mujeres de 37 y 18 años, junto a ellas esta un hombre peli azulado de 39 años sosteniendo un pastel._

_—Feliz cupleaños Fate-chan— dijo la mujer mayor._

_—Arigato oka-san_

_—Hija ¿Sabes que junto a tus hermanos sos lo mas importante para nosotros? ¿no? ¿Que estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ustedes?_

_—Hai, otou-san._

La misma chica se despierta en una habitacion ligeramente mas moderna al igual que la casa mientras que alrededor no había ninguna otra.

Ya levantada se poden apreciar sus fracciones, cabello largo de color rubio hermosos ojos color rojo que poseían una mirada triste y melancólica y una gran delantera. Se levanto y se vistió con una camisa blanca con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, un chaleco beige y pantalon marrón oscuro y por último unos zapatos negros. En pocas palabras un uniforme escolar.

Tomo sus llaves, su maletín, su movil y un portarretrato del cual acaricia a quienes salen en el. Una pareja y un joven, ambos varones tenian un cabello azulado con ojos del mismo color, el mas alto abrazaba a una mujer peli verde con ojos del mismo color, el joven se encontraba en medio y er una perfecta combinacion de la pareja por lo que podemos deducir que es su hijo. Los 3 estaban con una gran sonrisa y se abrazaban fuertemente.

—Adios, to-san, ka-san, onii-chan, debo ir al colegio—se despidio poniendo el portarretrato en donde estaba y salio de la casa.

.

.

.

.

_—¡No! ¡Volvé!—suplicaba la rubia_

_—Gomene—susurro cerrando los ojos la cobriza/pelirroja._

_—¡Maldita sea!, verás que te pondrás bien ¡Te lo prometo Nanoha!—prometió la de ojos rojos tomando la mano de la que antes de cerrar los ojos podio presumir unos ojos azules._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Nanoha—llamaba un castaño sacudiendo a una cobriza/pelirroja.

—Perdon Kyouya-nii san—se disculpo—me quede dormida

—Si ya me di cuenta, Miyuki yo tambien nos dormimos—tranquilizo—ya llegamos, debo acompañar a Miyuki, ¿Me esperas acá o vas sola?

—Voy yo sola, gracias nii-san

—¿Y esa limo?—pregunto ua pelirrosada a la misma rubia de antes con el mismo uniforme con la unica excepcion de que ella usaba alda en lugar de pantalón y no usaba chaleco ni saco.

—De seguro es Subaru tratando de lucirse—respondio sacando un pequeño estuche—gah, todos los años siempre son igual Signum, me estoy cansando de vivirlo asi—dijo sacando del pequeño estuche unas gafas que no tardo en ponerse.

—Calma, calma Testarossa, ya verás que todo cambiara y tal vez conozcas a alguien que te robe el corazón.—dijo Signum.

—Eso lo decís por que ya tenes todo arreglado con Shamal, ella te acepta y decidio cambiar, en cambio para mi es mas dificil, ya que esta es mi última oportunidad y es casi imposible que en mi condicion sea mejor. La vida y el amor no son fáciles ¿Sabes?

—Bueno nadie ha dicho que lo fuera.

—Etto...—murmuro acercándose una chica de cabello cobrizo, pelirrojo al sol, ojos zafiro, piel nívida y baja estatura, chica a la cual la rubia oji roja veia embobada y sorprendida.

—Decíme...—hablo Signum.

—Estoy buscando el salón de 2do C de preparatoria, ¿me podrían decir donde se encuentra?

—Si claro—se adelanto la rubia nerviosa y la cobriza la vio incredula, era la misma persona con la que habia soñado minutos antes.—Soy de ese grupo, es el tercer salón—hace un 4 con la mano—del cuarto piso—hace un 3 con la mano—a la izquierda—señala a la derecha.

Un poco confundida por las contradictorias instrucciones de la rubia la cobriza asiente y estira la mano en dirección a la ojos borgoña que le dio las instrucciones.

—Arigato gosaimasu em...

—Fate—dijo apresurandose a tomarle la mano—Me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown o abreviado Fate T. Harlaown ¿y vos como te llamas?

—Nanoha, Takamach Nanoha, un placer Fate-chan—la identificada como Nanoha se va y Fate solo la mira.

—Perfecta—susurro sonriendo mirando su mano izquierda.

—Creo que ya te flecharon—Sonrio Signum.

Fate no respondio solo ensanho su sonrisa_Hoy es un dia especial, la pude ver de nuevo y por última vez_penso_no desperdiciare esta última oportunidad, juro que voy a protegerla de todo y todos.—se prometio a sí misma.

—¿Ya la vieron? ¿La nueva es linda no?—pregunto una pelimorada de ojos verde jade de cabello realmente corto la camisa bien abrochada, el saco desabrochado y un collar en forma de rombo color celeste en el cuello, falda marron, calcetas y zapatos, ambas cosas de color blanco.

—Asi es, pero como ya llego la mala vibra yo mejor me largo—Dijo Fate secamente haciendo un ademan de irse pero...

—Sere mala vibra pero vos sos una maldita idiota y olvidate de la nueva que tarde o temprano sera mía—eso freno a Fate en seco y Signum miraba atenta esperando que no corriera sangre.

—Si tan segura estas Nakajima ¿Por que la amenazas? ¿Tenes miedo?—pregunto de forma burlona para tranquilizar un poco a su mejor amiga.

—hmp, claro que no_nego la peli azulada cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de manera arrogante—recorda quien soy, Subaru Nakajima, la reina de este colegio, con un chasquido tanto hombres como mujeres caen ante mis pies.—trono los dedos para dar énfasis.

Fate apreto los puños, pues aquello era verdad, las unicas personas que no habian caido eran ella y Signum, pues habia profesoras que tambien babeaban por ella.

—Pero ella no.

—¿Queres apostar?

—Claro que no.

—Por que sabes que ganaría—aseguro Subaru con auto-suficiencia.

—No—respondio Fate—Es por que con los sentimientos no se juega—dicho esto se fue junto con Signum.

—Ya veras maldita emo—mascullo—solo espera y veras, te superare a como de lugar y te dare tu merecido

Había un desastre total, las bancas y escritorios desacomodados, papeles tirados, la pizarra llena de garabatos y los alumnos con los uniformes de mal puestos. Era un desastre total, y el profesor por alguna razon no habia llegado, casi habia acabado la tercera hora y no habia llegado.

¡Hasta que por fin aparecio! la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un hombre peliblanco de ojos rojos, su cabello estaba en punta y alborotado y usaba una polera de color azul marino desfajada de su patalón negro con zapatillas blancas guantes de medios dedos de color negro en sus manos.

—Perdón por la tardanza alumnos, pero es que me tope con un gato negro el camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo que pasaba por todos los monumentos de Uminari y en el una ancianita me pidio ayuda con unas cajas pero las debia llevar al otro lado de la ciudad y cuando volvia me perdí por los caminos de la vida y...—se excuso el profesor pero una rubia de ojos color vino lenato la mano interrumpiendolo—¿Si señorita Harlaown?

—Vamos Zafira-sensei ¿Realmente usted se cree esa excusa?—pregunto Fate todos soltaron una risita y uno que otro una carcajada.

—Ya nadie me respeta T.T—penso con resignacion.—y menos ella que esta en mi misma condicion y es muy superior—dejo su maletín en el escritorio y se aclaro la garganta—Bueno, hay una compañera de nuevo ingreso, es originaria de Uminari pero residia en Tokio hasa ahora—anuncio—pasa—dijo mirando la puerta.

—Itarashimasu—se oyo una voz femenina y dulce—Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha, es un placer conocerlos—Hizo una pequeña reverencia sonriendo tímidamente y ligeramente sonrojada. Utilizaba una falda marron calcetas blancas, zapatos blancos, camisa blanca completamene abrochada con un liston rojo en el cuello y encima un saco Beige bien puesto y abrochado.

—kawai—suspiraron casi todos excepto una rubia y una pelimorada.

—Me pregunto como es que esta vez no te vi venir Nanoha, me alegro que el destino me diera otra y una ultima oportunidad de estar con vos y volver a verte—penso Fate con una cara y una sonrisa que tiene completo idiota enamorado.

—Takamachi Nanoha caeras enamorada de mi, ya lo veras, vas a caer—penso Subaru con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sentate junto a la señorita Nakajima por favor—señalo Zafira y la sonrisa de la nombrada se hizo más grande mientras que la cara y la sonrisa de la Testarossa se borraron.

—Soy Subaru Nakajima, espero nos llevemos bien Nanoha-san—se presento "cortes" y "dulce" mente.

—Lo mismo espero Subaru—dijo con una sonrisa y la oji jade sonrio esperando el "chan" o el "sama"—...san—eso la descoloco y Fate solto una pequeña carcajada como si las hubiera esuchado pero eso era imposible ¿no? pues estaban en esquinas completamente opuestas y aun habia un bullicio terrible por parte de los compañeros.

* * *

><p>Aqui Alondra-Chan NHyNF con un nuevo fic, pregunte en el fic de "Recuperando a mi hija... y algo más" si subia este o el otro pero como no respondieron subire ambos. Aqui el primero, ya despues el mas esperado por mi sempai :D<p>

Lo habia presentado como "¡Madre mia sy bisexual!" pero despues de mucho debate su titulo sera... "Mi vida es digna de un drama coreano"

No olviden darle follow, agrgar a favritos, disfrutar la lectura y dejar un lindo review.


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

_Nanoha-san ¿Quisieras comer conmigo en el almuerzo?_pregunto Subaru.

_Lo siento Subaru-san pero debo reunirme con mis hermanos_rechazo cortésmente

_La próxima entonces, pero recorda que me debes un almuerzo.

_Em, de acuerdo_acepto confundida y despues se dirigio a la azotea, ahí en el rincón estaba Fate sentada en la verja leyendo un libro sin rastros de comida alrededor.

_Hola Nanoha_saludo sin despegar la vista del libro.

_¿Co-como supiste qu-que era yo?_pregunto sorprendida.

_Por tu olor_susurro

_¿Dijiste algo?

_Corazonada, fue una corazonada.

_Ah ya veo, ¿Que lees?

Fate tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de responder "un libro" luego sacudio la cabeza y sonrio, sabía que Nanoha se enojaría de que le dijera eso y no estaba para lidiar con un Demonio Blanco ahora.

_Es una novela títulada "The boy who sneaks on my bedroom's window" trata sobre Amy, una chca con un padre abusivo que quiso aprovecharse de ella por lo que desarrollo un miedo a que los hombres la toquen a excepcion de su hermano y el mejor amigo de este. SU hermano Matt la sobreprotege mucho pero su mejor amigo Chrono siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y una vez al consolarla de su padre cuando ella tenía 6 años escabullendose en su ventana crea una relacion amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos 10 años. Muy buena novela.

_Se oí interesante.

_Toma, te la presto si queres_dijo cerrando el libro y los ojos extendiendole el libro con su brazo derecho.

_No te quiero molestar, ademas aun no terminas de leerla.

_Insisto y tranquila_dijo viendola por fin al los ojos dejando a Nanoha hipnotizada por la mirada triste y melancólica que poseía que a la vez era amabale e intentaba sonreir con sinceridad._ya la he leido 34 veces, es mi novela favorita.

_Arigato, pero mejor damela cuando acabe el periodo de clases_dijo devolviendole el libro_ capaz y lo pierdo entre las clases._Menciono jugando con un mechon de pelo_Nyahaha_rio nerviosa.

_Dale, como gustes ¿Que haces por aca? La verdad te imagine mas sociable_Mentira, la recordaba mas sociable.

_Mi hermana y yo quedamos de vernos aca ¿Y vos que haces aca?

_Me gusta este lugar es tranquilo, callado y solitario_respondio quitandose las gafas y cerrrando los ojos tratando de reprimir algun recuerdo.

_La soledad es mala, ademas, estabas acompañada en la mañana de una chica.

_Ah si, Signum Wolkenritter, es una vieja amiga, ahora anda de novia así que por ahora_"y toda la eternidad" agrego en su mente_estoy sola.

_Nadie nunca esta solo, siempre tene alguien ahí.

La rubia sonrió con nostalgia, como si eso ya se lo hubieran dicho.

_Gracias_agradecio_pero en mi no aplica_murmuro colgandose las gafas en el cuello de la camisa.

_¿Que dijiste?

_no, nada_sonrio pero esta vez desde que empezó el dia, sinceramente.

_Nanoha-chan_llamo una castaña oscura con ojos del mismo color con unas gafas circulares y una coleta baja con su mismo uniforme.

_Nee-san, te tardaste.

_Lo siento pero me quede hablando con un compañero se llama Verossa.

_No pasa nada Nyahaha.

_¿Confundida?_pregunto un rubio de ojos verde con el pelo atado en una coleta baja y gafas circulares, utilizaba exactamente el mismo uniforme que Fate a excepción de que utilizaba una corbata roja y este uniforme estaba completamente pulcro.

_Si, un poco, es dificil escoger el taller adecuado_respondio Nanoha

_Veamos, ¿Que es lo que más te gusta? ¿Deportes, literatura, artes, oratoria o matemáticas?

_Creo que artes

_¿Pintura, canto, baile, composicion, música, instrumental o teatro?

_A excepción de baile, todas.

_Entonces deberías entrar a comedia musical.

_¿Eso crees?

_si, pero ahora debo irme.

_Gracias_agradecio pero el ojiverde ya estaba lejos_Aver comedia musical..._busco la ficha de inscripcion, pues en esas fechas los estudiantes debian escoger una actividad extracurriclar. Vio que al parecer una persona ya se habia inscrito y sonrio al ver quien era._Que coincidencia Nyahaha_dijo y luego leyo la instruccion.

**COMEDIA MUSICAL**

**Dirigido por: Estudiante de 3er grado Yûno Scrya**

**Favor de ir al aula teatral a las 17:00hrs gracias.**

**Aspirantes:**

**1.- Fate T. Harlaown_**

**2.-Takamachi Nanoha**

**3.-_**

**4.-_**

**5.-_**

Llego al aula teatral tal y como decía la instruccion pero iba 10 minutos adelantada, al llegar diviso a Nanoha leyendo una novela.

_¿Cuál es?_pregunto la rubia

_¿mande?

_La novela, ¿cual es?

_ah, "Un viraje en el camino", es sobre un hombre que enviudo joven, su hijo de 7 años le presenta a su maestra la tener problemas en el colegio, ella le da asesorias y tanto el padre como la maestra se enamoran, despues el descubre quien es el asesino de su ex-esposa y se empieza a distanciar de la maestra hasta el punto que ella decide abandonar el pueblo y el se da cuenta tarde de lo mal que estuvo al concentrarse solo en vengar la muerte de su difunta esposa.

_Se oí interesate

_Toma, te la presto si queres_menciono copiando a la rubia tal y como lo hizo en la azotea.

_No te quiero molesar, ademas aun no acabas de leerla Tehehehe_solto su risilla nerviosa marca Harlaown y siguió el rollo.

_No tranquila, ya la he leido 34 veces, es mi novela preferida.

_Arigato, pero mejor damela cuando acabe el periodo de clases_dijo devolviendole el libro_ capaz y lo pierdo entre las clases._Menciono jugando con un mechon de pelo_Tehehehe_rio nerviosa.

_Dale, como gustes_ya no aguantaron mas y estallaron en risas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida pero para los que entraban parecían una pareja riendose de pavadas, cosa que a 3 no les gusto.

Ya reunidos ahí estaban Subaru Nakajima, Verossa Acous, Takamachi Miyuki, Takamachi Kyouya, la hermana mayor de Suzuka, Vice, Shari Fianceno, Caro Lu Rushe y Erio Mondial (ver fotos en google).

_Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Yûno Scrya soy del ultimo grado, lo que me convierte en su sempai y soy el dirigente de este taller_se presento el mismo chico que antes había orientado a Nanoha._¿Alguien aquí ha compuesto algo?_Fate, Subaru y Nanoha asienten y los demas niegan._¿Lo han terminado?_Subaru niega y las otras 2 asienten._Como saben para componer hay que tener inspiracion y como te sientas te saldra, lo mismo es en todas las artes_todos asienten_Subaru, muestra lo que llevas.

Subaru asiente y saca una laptop en la que pone una base de electro ligera.

_Y es que yo soy asi, mi vida es alocada,_

_sin red y voy a mil, mi ley es doble o nada._

_Y es que yo soy asi y con solo una mirada_

_vas a quedar de mi, por siempre enamorada._

_Todo cambia cuando te acercas a mi,_

_tus ojos me hacen sentir que estoy volando, volando._

_Tu prescencia, mi mundo completa_

_te haré mi princesa, hoy con un beso._

_¿Que transmitis con eso?_pregunto Yûno aunque el entendio la indirecta y fruncio el ceño ligeramente ya que el tambien había caido ante ella.

_Que puede que sea algo mujeriega pero aun asi yo estoy dispuesta a cambiar por ella pero lamentablemente yo soy asi, no puedo cambar y hare lo que sea para conquistarte_dijo sonriendo y guiñandole el ojo descaradamente a Nanoha que se sintio incómoda y volteo la vista.

_Alguien entendio algo distinto_todos niegan aunque en realidad la T. Harlaown quiso asentir pero no queria dar explicaciones y eso Yûno lo sabía.

_Bueno, Fate, es tu turno ¿Que emoción trasmitiras?

_Amor reprimido_dijo recordando a una Nanoha mas adulta que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta de lado izquierdo en lugar de 2 pero sus ropas eran mas antiguas como del siglo XV. Luego tomo una guitarra que ahí estaba.

_Es inutil, ya lo se, no soy solo lo que ves..._

_no me atrevo a decir nada,_

_ me confunde tu mirada._

_Soy así, y asi vuelo si no grito que te quiero,_

_cuantos cielos te daría_

_se que es una fantasía._

_Amor mio si pudieras, si pudieras descubrir_

_que te llevo aqui en mis sueños,_

_que mi mundo es para tí._

_Amor mio si pudieras, si puderas comprender_

_que para mi eres diferente, _

_y yo una mas entre la gente para ti._

Al acabar Fate miro a Nanoha y le sonrió tímidamente a lo cual ella se sonroja pero le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>No olviden darle follow, agrgar a favritos, disfrutar la lectura y dejar un lindo review.<p>

¿Que opinan hasta hora...?


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

_¿Qué le ve a la emo?_se pregunto Subaru molesta al ver la escena NanoFate.

_Conta Kyôya, 1...2...3...4...5..._penso Kyôya de la misma escena.

_Kawai, que romantico_pensaron los demas.

_debo actuar rápido_penso el encargado._Te toca Nanoha, pero antes ¿Creen que Fate expreso lo qe quería?_todos asintieron con diferentes expresiones, pero la mayoria eran soñadoras.

Nanoha se acerca al piano que estaba cerca de donde Fate cogio la guitarra y canta Little Wish y todos a excepcion de Fate y sus hermanos la veian asombrados

_¡Estupendo!_gritaron Subaru, Yûno y Fate. Los rivales por el amor de Nanoha por diferentes razones.

Subaru penso que esta seria una de sus conquistas mas interesantes y que valdría la pena.

Yûno creyo que escogio a la mujer correcta para que sea su pareja una vez que ambos terminen los estudios.

Fate sabía que poseia esa voz y ya conocía esa cancion, ella se la habia escrito, cantado y dedicado antes de separarse por una **_larga_** temporada.

_por lo visto saben lo escencial, es todo nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora, veremos acerca de la musica asi que les recomiendo traer una libreta pautada.

_hai_dijeron retirandose.

_hey Nanoha_llamo Yûno_esa cancion es muy linda y la interpretaste de maravilla ¿Cuándo la compusiste?_le pregunto.

_Cuando era pequeña tenia como uno años_respondio Nanoha.

_Mentiras, la compusiste hace mas de 1200 años en una de tus vidas pasadas y la volviste a recordar en cada vida_penso Fate en la puerta del auditorio escuchando la conversacion. Cosa realmente extraña ya que ellos estaba en la tarima y habia como mínimo 15m de distancia. Pero una cosa más extraña es que recordara las vidas pasadas de Nanoha._Y siempre la escribias pensando en mi ¿habras hecho lo mismo esta vez?_ se pregunto.

_¿En que te inspiraste?_le pregunto Yûno.

_En una persona que veía en sueños, era muy amable y cariñosa conmigo, curiosamente se parece a alguien que conocí hoy, pero tambien siento como si ya la conociera desde antes_respondio y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que hablaba de Fate.

_Vamos Nanoha-chan

_Hai onee-san

_¡Para!_grito Fate corriendo hacia los Takamachi pero a pesar de la gran velocidad con la que llego no se veía cansada y debido a donde estaban debio correr bastante.

_¿Se te ofrece algo?_pregunto Kyôya celoso de las demostraciones de afecto que habian tenido esas 2 en 1 día. Fate ignorandolo abrio su portaflio, saco un libro y se lo extendio a Nanoha.

_Se te olvido esto_dijo nerviosa sonrojandola.

_Fate T. Harlaown_dijo una mujer que era una réplica mayor de Nanoha, que segun las memorias de las vidas pasadas de la cobriza y el enorme parecido debía ser su madre.

_¿la conozco?_pregunto con escalofrío ¿la habrá recordado?, ¿estara en su mismo estado tambien? de ser así ¿la habra superado? No eso era imposible. Nadie no fuera Nanoha podría superarla.

_deberías estar muerta_dijo espantando a sus hijo y la Harlaown sonrio y suspiro aliviada.

_¡Ah, ya!_exclamo_Usted se refiere a mi Tatarabuela, somos iguales y mis padres dijeron, esta tambien va a ser música deberamos ponerle igual que a su ancestro y pues me pusieron igual_Mentira de lo mas falsa, si se lo creía, es simplemente por que la verdad no tenía lógica alguna.

_Ya veo, perdon por eso_se disculpo apenada_Soy Takamachi Momoko madre de estos 3 problematicos y hermosos jovenes._bromeo

_¡Oka-san!_exclamaron los Takamachi avegonzados

Eso ya lo sabía pero no podia decirlo asi que solo sonrio de esa manera tan falsa que nunca hizo cuando le sonrío a Nanoha, pues solo a ella le podia mostrar su sonrisa sincera._Un placer Momoko-san_hizo una reverencia y luego se puso rígida por un milisegundo_pero debo irme, que disfrute su estadía en Uminari, sayonara_antes de que pudieran reaccionar Fate ya habia desaparecido completamente.

_Que chica más extraña_pensó la familia Takamachi a excepcion de Nanoha, la cual solo sonrio y apretó el libro sintiendose como una colegiala enamorada, pero si nos ponemos a pensar realmente lo es.

_dentro de 7 días habrá luna llena_susurraron varias personas entre ellas Subaru y Nanoha.

_Maldita sea Ginga_maldijo_todo esto es tu culpa hubiera preferido morir.

_Pero que amargada_dijo alguien en las sombras

_¿Qué queres?

_¡Dale! ¡Pero que enojada que estas! ¿Que te pasa?

_No es de tu incumbencia_dijo Subaru realmente molesta_Ahora decíme que queres y lárgate.

_Estas enojada por que a la que llamas "emo" te supera no solo en poder si no tambien que te supero en la conquista._se burlo

_Cállate, decíme por que estas aqui o te saco a golpes.

_Ja! no podrías tocarme un pelo utilizando todas tus fuerzas y yo estaría usando apenas el 0.00000000000000000000001% para defendere y dejarte moribunda pero no quiero dejarte molida, mañana tenes colegio y sos tan idiota que de seguro no sabrías inventarte algo y te pondrías en sospecha.

_Habla de una vez_mascullo impotente, pues era cierto, podría usar todas sus fuerzas para lastimarla y ellas apenas utilizaría el 1% para defenderse y dejarla casi muerta.

_Estoy aca por 2 cosas, la primera es que como en 7 días hay luna llena esta estipulado que estemos en el refugio

_Ajá, ¿Y la segunda cosa?

_Darte la fórlmula, se te esta pasando el efecto_respondio sacando algo que parecía un fármaco y se lo paso_Tu cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a los cambios y podes dejarte llevar por tus instintos y creeme amiga mía, eso te costara un buen castigo ante la TSAB

Subaru lanzo el fármaco a un rincon de la habitación_Mira si me importa, por lo que se vos tampoco la ingerís, ademas de que yo no pedí estar así.

_Yo tengo mucha mas experiencia que vos en estas cosas_le dijo secamente, su voz había perdido su amabilidad y el tono jugeton._¡Y te aguantas maldita idiota hija de p*ta!_le grito golpeandola tan fuerte que la hizo atravesar la pared, posiblemente se rompio algo y sangraba de la boca. A la persona que estaba en las sombras se le podía ver la ira en esos ojos oscuros que brillaban intensamente._¡Yo tampoco lo pedí, no lo consulte y no lo quise pero he tenido que aprender a vivir así! ¡A vos solo se te arruino tu vida de PlayGirl mientras que a mi se me arruino la vida entera y los que pagaron el precio fueron mis padres y mi hermano!_le reclamó para despues irse.

_Tsk, odio todo esto_maldijo aun en el suelo_esto no completa ni el 1% de todos tus poderes y me has dejado mas grave de lo que querías._Mascullo limpiandose la sangre y apenas podiendo sentarse para despues tirarse en el suelo. Genial, no podia ni levantarse.

_En 7 días habrá luna llena_penso Nanoha

_¿En que pensas Nanoha-chan?_pregunto Miyuki

_Que en una semana habrá luna llena_respondio

_¿Lo extrañas cierto?

_Si, y me siento culpable ya que por mi culpa Otou-san murio

_No lo hagas, sos la ultima voluntad de otou-san. Ademas sabes que siempre estare con vos.

_Gracias_menciono aguantando las lágrimas.

_Cambiando de tema ¿No te ha interesado alguien del colegio?

_ Interesado ¿Cómo?

_Se nota que sos la menor_penso la castaña con resignacion_¿Si no te gusta alguien?_Nanoha se snroja hasta casi ser la lámpara de la habitacion_¡Si hay alguien! ¿Quien es?

_N-No te voy a decir.

_Anda decíme

_No

_Porfis

_No

_si

_No

_Sí

_No

_¡No!

_¡Si!

_¡Ya dijiste!_Nanoha niega_Anda decíme, te juro que no le digo a Kyôya_la cobriza volvio a negar_Te digo quien me gusta.

_¿Te gusta alguien?_pregunto sorprendida_¿Lo conozco?

_Na ah, de eso nada: Me decís y yo de te digo.

Nanoha suspiro, nunca podría ganar contra su hermana_De acuerdo te dire, es Fate-chan.

_¡¿Esa chica rara?!_casi grito y ella asintio para despues tomar un poco de agua para tranquilizarse._Bueno a mi me gusta Vice-kun_dijo francamente sin una pizca de verguenza y Nanoha se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

_¡¿Vi-Vice-sa-san?!_no salia de su asombro pues el era un compañero de un grado inferior al suyo, muy agradable por cierto, y ella era de segundo año de universidad, la unica razón por la que ellos 3 iban al mismo colegio es porque ahí en Otahari habia desde el jardin de infantes a la universidad y Miyuki y Kyôya eran mellizos. Es decir había una diferencia de casi 5 años. Miyuki asintio sin un apice de verguenza por lo que eso le daba entender que era solo un amor pasajero y cuando llegue otro chico se le pasara el "enamoramiento".

De nuevo estaban los chicos en el auditorio, ya habia pasado 1 semana desde que los Takamachi llegaron a Uminari, Yûno les enseñaba a leer las notas musicales pero los Takamachi y la Harlaown se aburrian, pues eso ya lo sabían, razones, los Takamachi ya habían ido a una academia de música, la de T. Harlaown era desconocida. Los mellizos hacían como que ponian atencion pero las otras 2 solo se miraban fijamente ignorando el mundo alrededor.

Cosa que realmente enfado a Yûno pero no lo demostro. Le molestaba que una CHICA le ganara la partida no solo a el si no tambien a la mejor casanova del colegio. Y no era cualquier chica, la mas anti-social que había sido bautizada por Subaru como "emo", pero ella era la unica junto a Signum que podía decir que no había caido ante su "encanto", otra cosa que lo fastidiaba, pues el como idiota si lo hizo y no solo ante Subaru tamibien ante Fate, pero ninguna habia hecho esfuerzo alguno por conquistarlo.

La diferencia era que la Nakajima cuando se entero jugo con sus sentimientos en cambio Fate lo rechazo desde el principio y le dijo que no quería ilusionarlo, solo lo podría ver como un comañero y su sempai.

¡Dios! solo Zafira-sensei, Signum Wolkenritter y Fate T. Harlaown eran los únicos a los que nuna se les vio babear por Subaru Nakajima, los 2 primeros por que tenían pareja, pero la ultima no tenía razones para no caer pero ahora si que las tenía

_¿Entendieron?_pregunto Yûno mirando a la ojos borgoña y a la ojos zafiro sacandolas de su trance reprimiendo el enojo en su voz y ellas junto a los demás asintieron._Bueno, pasando a otro tema, pronto sera el festival cultural ¿Ya lo saben no?_todos volven a asentir_La direccion ordeno que este taller participe pero como abarcamos diferentes categorias debemos escoger solo una, yo sugiero teatro ¿Ustedes?_preguntó.

_Música_dijeron Nanoha, Miyuki, Kyôya y Vice

_Arte_dijeron Shari, Verossa y Tsukimura.

_Teatro_dijeron Fate, Erio, Caro y Subaru, era claro que los menores lo hicieron debido a que Fate lo hizo.

_Pues con mi voto gana teatro_dijo el rubio_ ¿Alguna obra? El tema de este año es romance_ La Testarossa y la Nakajima pusieron mirada gélida.

_¡Twilight!_exclamaron las chicas emocionadas a excepcion de las 2 anteriores y Caro , las cuales junto a Erio se le vio un brillo de tristeza y meancolia en su mirada, cosa que confundio a Yûno.

_Romeo y Julieta_dijeron los demas sincronizados.

_Gana RyJ_abrevio el asesor_Bueno quedan 5 minutos asi que ire a avisar que se hara y mañana decidimos los papeles ¿dale?

_¡Dale!_exclamaron todos.

_Poden irse_ todos se fueron retirando de apoco pero Yûno volvio a pescar a Nanoha y se quedaron hablando y Kyôya endurecio mas su mirada, era mas que obvio que el tambien estaba detrás de su hermanita menor.

Por raro que pareciera el Takamachi estaba de parte de la T. Harlaown, Yûno era mayor, aunque fuera solo un año, era mayor para ella, conocia bien la fama y el historial de Subaru como la PlayGirl del lugar, pero Fate tenía mas puntos que inconcientemente hizo con el.

Los 3 tenían buenas calificaciones, pero Fate los rebasaba, los 3 eran de buen ver pero Fate tenía esa aura misteriosa que te hacia querer estar cerca de ella sabiendo que no va a molestarse.

Subaru ,estaba mas que desaprobada, pero los rubios eran buenas personas, se notaba, pero Fate podía presumir algo que Yúno no, ella no había caido ante Subaru, era la única que ponia a la pelimorada en su lugar y ella le daba la certeza de que no abusaria de su hermana, algo de lo que no podia estar seguro con Yûno, pues es bien sabido que los hombres son capaces de forzar a una mujer con tal de satisfacer sus deseos carnales, en cambio las mujeres son mas capaces de reprimirse.

Debía admitir que Fate era la primera persona que quizo descartar, al principio penso que el hecho de que fuera anti-social se debia a que tuviera mala fama, le temieran o anduviera en malos pasos. Despues descubrio por parte de sus amigas Tsukimura y Carim Gracia que Fate era anti-social por que quería.

Fate podria intentar ser la mejor anti-social pero era increiblemente popular, solo se le había visto socializar con Signum Wolkenritter, la novia de esta Shamal Belkan, Erio Mondial, Caro Lu Rushe, Zafira-sensei y los niños de primaria hacia abajo. Por algun razon que el chico no entendia Caro y Erio eran muy apegados a la rubia, aveces pareciera como si estuviera a cargo de ellos pero eso era imposible ¿no?.

No es que fuera chismoso pero indagando mas supo que Fate viva sola y que nadie había ido jamas a su casa a excepcion de Signum. Cosa que reforzo sus sospechas de que anduviera en malos pasos y perteneciera ala mafia. Entonces... ¿Que hizo que cambiara de opinion? las actitudes y la resolucion de 2 de los 100 misterios que la envolvian.

Fate vivia sola debido a que sus padres y su hermano habian muerto años atras, la razon de muerte nadie la sabía, solo se sabía que cuando Fate ingreso a ese colegio ya estaba sola. Eso explicaba esa actitud y esa mirada de ella. Pero tambien como sonreía falsamente a todo, las unicas perosonas a las que les sonreía de verdad eran su hermana y esos 2 niños, pero... ¿Por que?

Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba envuelta de misterios y el Takamachi Kyôya se encargaría de resolverlos.

* * *

><p>No olviden darle follow, agrgar a favritos, disfrutar la lectura y dejar un lindo review.<p>

¿Que opinan del segundo cap?


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Ya había amanecido, las clases iban con regularidad hasta que llego el tan querido receso, Nanoha fue a la azotea, le gustaba la calma que irradiaba no solo el lugar si no tambien la que le otorgaba Fate, Miyuki y Kyôya ya se habían integrado a diferentes grupos.

Abrió la puerta lenta y selenciosamente y ahí estaba Fate, leyendo como siempre.

_Hola Nanoha_ saludó simple sin apartar la vista del libro en cuestión.

_¿Cómo le haces? Siemre sabes que soy yo sin verme ¿Usas Magia?

_Tengo mis métodos, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo estás?

_Bien, gracias Fate-chan, veo que realmente te gusta estar aquí, nunca te veo en otro lugar.

_Ya te lo había dicho, aquí es callad, tranquilo y solitario_dijo_al menos hasta que empezaste a venir acá tambien_penso.

_Y yo te había dicho que estar solo no es bueno.

_Con vos perdió lo solitario_dijo sonriendo sinceramente, de esa forma que a Nanoha le gustaba y Fate solo hacía con ella, Erio y Caro._¿Qué traes en tu bentô?

_Teriyaki con Onigiri y un poco de Sushi.

_¿Donde lo compraste?

_Yo lo hice

_Quisiera probarlo, luce delicioso.

_Si queres te doy

_No gracias

_Para la próxima entonces

_Si claro, la próxima_su mirada se torno distante.

_La verdad nunca te he visto comer.

_Lo que pasa es que tengo una dieta estricta, como muy poco y solo puedo comer una cosa, pero si las cosas seguín como planeo, pronto me desharé de esa dieta.

* * *

><p>_¿Enserio?_pregunto Nanoha sorprendida.<p>

_Yeap, como oís, tal parece que a Vice tambien le gusto tu hermana_repondio Fate

_Pe-pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?_tartamudeo la pelirroja

_Vice me lo confesó, ya que somos algo así como mejores amigas inseparables y como sos su hermana me pidió consejos_respondio la rubia_pero veo que la idea no te agrada mucho, es por la diferencia de edades ¿Cierto?_Nanoha asiente_Digamos que conoces a alguien y al mismo tiempo de conocer a esa persona te enmaoras_la cobriza se sonrojo_pero descubrís que a pesar de su apariencia le llevas 5 cursos, decíme, ¿Te importaría?

_Pues en realidad no, entiendo tu punto_dijo_la apoyaré en su decisión, arigato Fate-chan_ dicho esto la ojos zafiro abraza a la ojos borgoña la cual rápidamente corresponde al abrazo.

_Siglos esperando por un abrazo tuyo_ penso Fate

Al separarse alguien empuja a Fate y esta a su vez empujo a Nanoha que se aferro a los hombros de la Harlaown al ser lo mas cerca para sostenerse y esta poso sus brazos alrededor de la Takamachi acorralandola apoyandose en la puerta corrediza que actuaba como pared para apoyarse y no caer, lo que las puso a ambas en una situacion incómoda.

Nanoha apoyaba su espalda en la puerta corrediza del aula con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y sepradas. Fate por su parte tenía los brazos extendidos por cada lado de la chica acorralandola con las piernas mas flexionadas al ser más alta, teniendo una en medio de las de la pelirroja/cobriza pero sin llegar a tocar nada. Las caras estaban muy cerca, las narices casi rozando y ambas sonrojadas, la baja mas que la alta.

Cuando apenas estaban reaccionando , la puerta corrediza se abrio quitando su único equilibrio haciendolas caer en una pose extremadamente incómoda y comprometedora. Era casi la misma que tenían antes de caer solo que ahora la cobriza agrraba fuertemente la camisa y el chaleco de la rubia y esta presionaba fuertemente su pierna izquierda en la intimidad de su amiga de forma realmente accidental y sus labios estaban cerca, tan cerca que rozaban y podían sentir el aliento de la otra.

_Solo somos amigas y eso no va a cambiar_ se repetía Nanoha.

_No la muerdas Fate, no la muerdas, no saques los colmillos, no la muerdas_se auto-ordenaba y se paro rápida y abruptamente de la ojos zafiro con una cara completamente aterrorizada tapandose la boca a 3 metros de distancia._Pe-perdón Na-Nanoha, fue un accidente_dijo aun sentada en el piso mientras Nanoha se ponía de pie.

_Nyahaha, lo entiendo, todo esta bien, fue solo un accidente Nyahaha_dijo la pelirroja avergozada pero también triste de que Fate no quisiera besarla. Pero era comprensible, ambas eran chicas. Pero su mirada y su sonrisa...

_Tengo, Te-tengo que irme_se diculpo Testarossa levantandose y corriendo a Dios sabe donde pues corrío tan rápido que nadie pudo verla y se perdío de nuestra vista. El lugar en donde se detuvo no pasaba ni un alma. Se quito la mano de la boca sacando un rugido y de la misma le salieron unos grandes colmillos y baba por los costados_Tranquilizate, no debes perder el control, no debes tirar todo por la borda, debes reprimirte_se decía abretando el fierro de una baranda_Esta es la última que el destino te ha otorgado_apreto el fierro mas hasta el punto de romperlo pero sus colmillos no desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>_Total, Subaru y Nanoha harán de Romeo y Julieta respectivamene, Kyôya y Tsukimura serán los padres de Julieta, Vice y Miyuki los padres de Romeo, Fate y Verossa serán los tramoyistas, Shari será la encargada de la música y la iluminacion, hm, y Erio y Caro serán los narradores de la obra mientras todos nos encargaremos de la escenografía y de los vesturarios._leyo Yûno con los roles de cada uno_poden retirarse.<p>

_Subaru, tenemos que hablar_le dijo seriamente_vamos a la azotea._ordeno.

Ellas salieron del auditorio con sus maletines rumbo a la azotea del edificio mientras Yûno de nuevo atrapaba a Nanoha unos minutos y Kyôya las veía salir, era obvio que se odiaban pero estaban relacionadas de alguna forma ¿Pero de cual?, tambien Fate parecia superior a Subaru ¿Pero en que? ¿De que forma?.

__¿Que queres emo?__pregunto mentalmente mientras estaban en los últimos escalones ue dirigan a la azotea.

__2 cosas, primero, no soy emo, solo me gusta vestir de negro y segundo...__le dijo mentalmente mientras ella y Subaru entraron a la azotea. La puerta se cerró sola y con llave._segundo, quiero advertirte una cosa_le dijo ahora con su boca sacando algo parecido a un fármaco_como te lo dije hace semana y media debes tomarte la fórmula, mas ahora si queres hacer la obra.

_No me importa, no quiero ni pienso tomarme esa fórmula, vos tampoco lo haces.

_Subaru sos una novata, yo en cambio tengo un rango de los mas grandes_hablo_tu cuerpo aun no se coordina con tu mente cosa contraria a mi.

_¿Y eso que?

_¿No lo entendes? Podes morder a Nanoha y matar a todo el que este presente todo por ser abrumada por tus instintos.

_No le veo nada de malo en morder a Nanoha, ella de seguro que es la indicada y sirve que elimino testigos_sonrió de manera cínica_Nanoha es muy atrayente y de seguro que es la indicada para convertirse en mi pareja, es más ella será mi pareja, te lo aseguro.

_No tenes idea de lo que hablas Nakajima_su voz se torno completamente fría_morder es mas ue sacar los colmillos y encajarlos en un cuello, un brazo, una pierna u otra cosa.

_¡CÁLLATE YA!_grito furiosa formando una rampa de color azul y de la nada le aparecieron unos patines y un uño de acero en su mano derecha.

La pelimorada fue hacía toda velocidad a la rubia, una persona normal no podría reaccionar pero Fate desaparecio justo antes de que Subaru lograra tocarla y reaparecio a sus espaldas propinandole un golpe en la espalda tirandola al suelo y de la nada, en la mano de Fate aparecio una guardaña de color negra mayormente, pero tenía el mango de color plateado y la laza en la parte superior era negra con la punta dorada, esta guardaña estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Subaru, que estaba tirad en el piso debajo de la rubia.

_No mereces mi tiempo Nakajima y no me tientes que no tengo mucha paciencia pero si que tengo siglos y siglos de práctica, si queres aunque sea tocarme debes vencer a tu hermana, ella si tiene talento y logra darme un golpe que si bien no me afecta, logra engancharmelo.

_Kuzo_maldijo la ojos jade en el suelo sintiendo el frío metal de la guardaña color negra haciendole una cortada en el hombro_ ¡Mierda! ¡¿Es plata?!

_Plata pura al 100%_ dijo porfín dejandola moverse y poniendo otro "fármaco" en su mano derecha_ Tómatela si no queres conocer a Bardiche desde el interior._amenazó.

* * *

><p>_entonces... ¿Queren ir?_Pregunto Teana lanster a los Takamachi alrededor de Caro, Erio, Vice, Verossa, Fate y todos los que estaban cerca de la salida.<p>

_Pues, si_ respondio Kyôya por parte de los tres al ver que sus hermanas le rogaban con la mirada.

_¿Y donde va a ser?_pregunto la ojos borgoña.

_En tu casa_respondio Alisa con simpleza, rubia ojijade con el uniforme escolar heredera de la familia Bannings.

_¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?_gritó y dicho grito se esucho por toda Asia y los que estaban ahí comezaron a reir_Oigan no es gracioso, dejen de reirse_pidio_Vamos Nanoha para_suplico pero despues cedió y se unio a la carcajada.

* * *

><p>No olviden darle follow, agrgar a favritos, disfrutar la lectura y dejar un lindo review.<p>

Wow... las cosas se ponen interesantes... ¿Que preguntas estan ahora en su mente?


	5. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

Se encontraban en una casa apartada de la sociedad, algo lejana, ya que en sus respectivos autos o moto en caso de Fate se tardaron casi 1 hora en llegar, era poco antigua pero resistente con un toque medieval y estab el grupo en lo que parecia ser una reunion. Parecía que los ahí presentes cursaban los últimos grados del bachillerato a excepcion de los 2 infantes, solamente los Takamachi, Fate, Subaru y Tsukimura llevaban ropa libre, los demas utilizaban el uniforme escolar segun su estilo.

_Si oka-san viviera de seguro que me mataría_penso la popietaria de la casa, Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

_¡¿Quién quiere jugar a la botella?!_grito Arisa con una botella de vino vacia y visiblemente ebria.

_¿De donde carajos sacaste eso?_pregunto Vice

_De la coleccion de Vinos que tene Fate-san en el sótano_respopndio Teana en el mismo estado.

_¿Y por que tenes...?_iba a preguntar Kyôya pero fue interrumpido.

_Eran de mis padres._interrumpió la Harlaown viendo una pintura en donde estaban ella, una mujer peliverde, un hombre peliazulado, un joven muy parecido al hombre pero con rasgos de la mujer y 2 muchachas, una era Fate sin duda, ¿Pero quien era la otra? era exactamente igual a ella pero un poco mas baja, Nanoha fue la única que vió la pintura pues los demas vieron la foto en donde solo aparecian los peli azulados y la mujer peliverde._ ¿Pero que hacían ustedes 2 en mi sótano?

_Explorabamos tu casa, es la rimera vez que dejas entrar a alguien que no fuera Caro o Erio_expuso Arisa atraendo la atencion de Kyôya_por lo que debemos saber en donde y cómo vivís.

_No se por que, pero pienso que estas 2 de grande serán Paparazzi_Penso Fate, luego vio la pintura de nuevo pero solo Nanoha y su hermano mayor se percataron de ello_¿Dónde estaras y que estarás haciendo Alicia? ¿Ya habrás logrado tu objetivo?_se pregunto a sí misma.

_¿Pero queren jugar o no?_pregunto Teana destapando otra botella.

_¡Hey! ¡Deja eso!_reclamo la rubia quitandolela botella.

_¡Dale! ¡No sea boluda Fate-san!-exclamo Erio también ebrio abrazando a Caro en igual estado.

_ ¡Mierda Me van a matar! ¿Quién le dio vino a estos 2?_pregunto pero nadie respondió_ El Almirante Gil Graham me va a matar si los ve así, puedo quedármelos esta noche pero espero que no tengan rastros mañana_pensó_bueno en realidad no va a matarme pero...

_Sera nuestro secreto Fate-san_dijo Caro haciendo llevándose el dedo a sus labios interrumpiendo sus pensamientos haciendo ver a Fate el panorama.

Eran 14 estudiantes, 3 universitarios, 9 de bachillerato y 2 de secundaria, solamente 3 estaban sobrias, no tenían supervisión adulta y quien pagaría los daños ería ella. No quería admitirlo pero la mejor forma de contenerlos era jugando aquel juego del mal, en el que decís o haces aquello que no debías, aquello que te llevaba a la ruina social: ¿Verdad o reto?

_Sé que me arrepentiré después pero..._pensó Fate_Todos jugamos_anuncio y los chicos a excepción de Subaru se sentaron en un círculo_ ¡Yo primero!_exclamo girando la botella y cayó en si misma_ Tehehe, ¡de nuevo_la botella cayo en Shinobu Tsukimura._¿Verdad o reto?

_Verdad

_Si

_Que fácil_penso_Ha de ser por el alcohol_penso deespues.

Tsukimura giro la botella y cayo en Fate.

_¿Estas interesada en alguien?

_Si

_¿Quien?

_Es solo una pregunta niña_Tsukimura se maldijo por no haber pensado mejor su jugada. Fate giro la botella y cayó en Kyôya_¿Sentís cosas por Tsukimura?

_¡Ni siquiera me has dejado escoger!_reclamo el castaño y la rubia suspiro.

_¿Verdad o reto?

_Reto

_Te reto a que contestes la siguiente pregunta con la verdad: ¿Sentis cosas por Tsukimura?

El mayor de los Takamachi suspiro._Si_respodio para despues girar la botella que cayo en Miyuki._¿Verdad o …?

_Verdad_interrumpio la de ojos acuamarina

_¿De quién te enamoraste?_pregunto

_De alguien en eta sala_Verossa sonrió triunfante mientras Vice se entristeció_Va a nuestro colegio_Todos miraron a Vice y a Verossa_Su nombre es de origen extranjero y empieza con V y sus ojos son de color azul_fue lo único que dijo girando la botella la cual cayo en Tsukimura.

_Reto

_Toma a onii-chan, enciérrate con el en la pieza de Fate-chan y no salgan dentro de 3 horas.

_Hey! Para que no quiero mi cama llena de semen_reclamo Fate pero ya era muy tarde._¿Ahora quien la gira?

_Yo de nuevo_dijo Miyuki y la botella condeno ahora a Arisa

_Reto

_Besa a Teana en los Labios y despues a la persona que te gusta igual en los labios.

_¿Are?_cuestionó sonrojada, al besar a Teana TODOS le tomaron foto, depues se dirigió hacia Vice para después besarlo. Este se quedo sorprendido mientras Miyuki le acribillaba con la mirada.

_Sigo_la botella cayó en Erio

_Verdad

_¿Es cierto que andas de novio con Carolina?_preguntó viendo a la niña peli rosada a su lado.

_Es cierto_Ahora es el turno de Teana

_verdad

_¿Sos virgen?

_Si_¡Turno se Aria de nuevo señores!

_Reto

_Besa a Erio en los labios_Lo hizo pero salió deprimida sintiéndose una pedófila. Subaru entro en su lugar.

_Verdad o reto_Preguntó a Takamachi Nanoha.

Sabiendo que le preguntarian sus sentimientos por Fate escogio reto.

_Bésame_retó

_¡¿NANDE?!_exclamó en NanoFate

_Que me des un beso en los labios

_¿No lo puedo cambiar a verdad?_pregunto haciendo la cara del gato con botas

_Tsk, está bien, ¿Sentís cosas por mi?

_No_dijo y la botella cayo en Fate por tercera.

_¡Reto!_exclamó emocionada

_te reto a… _lo pensó unos instantes_ que…

_Que bueno que me toco Nanoha, no me pondra algo comprometedor._ pensó

_Tenes de mañana a que acabe la semana…

_¡lo sabia!_ celebro mentalmente mientras los demás miraban expectantes.

_Que en la sala de conferencias te declares a quien te gusta frente a todo el colegio y le beses.

_Hable muy rápido_penso_¡Los colmillos!_recordó_etto… no creo poder besarle

_¿Faltas a tu palabra?

_¡Nunca!

_Entonces le besaras.

_¡Yosh!_exclamó_ ya vere que hago luego.

* * *

><p>No olviden darle follow, agrgar a favritos, disfrutar la lectura y dejar un lindo review. aben 2 review por 3 capitulos y el prólogo es triste T_T<p>

¿Que piensan que pasara en el siguiente?


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Se encontraban Nanoha y Fate leyendo en silencio las novelas que se habían prestado entre sí.

—Nanoha, toma, ya he terminado—hablo parándose de su sitio mientras le extendía el libro. —Me ha gustado mucho

—Igual a mí—dijo levantándose igual—Muy buena la verdad.

—Tengo que cumplir mi reto, Vos lo habes puesto así que debo decirte, me debes acompañar—Le encantaba esa manera elegante de hablar de Fate, pero siempre se le hacía de otro siglo.

La pelirroja asintió mientras la rubia le abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la sala de conferencias, que es en donde se encuentra la mayoría de los alumnos durante el receso.

Se dirigieron a la mesa central del lugar mientras mas gente les rodeaba.

— ¿Y…?—comenzó— ¿…Dónde se está? —Pregunto Nanoha

—ya esta aquí, solo espero su colaboración, así que quisiera pedirte un favor—respondió y pidió Fate.

—Acepto, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Cierra los ojos y ábrelos hasta que te tome de la mano. Hace lo que quieras pero no abras los ojos hasta que te de la señal.

—De acuerdo—acepto confundida y un poco curiosa.

Los estudiantes y "amigos" de Fate se preguntaban que diablos estaba haciendo y donde estaba la persona a la que pensaba declarársele, pero lo comprendieron todo cuando esta comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la cobriza.

—No te muevas—pidió y la nombrada acató la orden—Pase lo que pase no te muevas ni abras los ojos hasta que te tome de la mano, déjate llevar…—pidió acercándose más otorgándole un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios, para al separarse, tomarle de la mano. Entonces la Takamachi abrió los ojos. —Abre el libro en una página al azar.

La Takamachi así lo hizo encontrándose con un pedazo de papel color azul doblado, este rezaba:

"Takamachi Nanoha, me tenes enamorada aun antes de que me hablaras y me pregunto: ¿me correspondes?"

— ¡Si Fate-chan!—exclamo emocionada Nanoha para abrazarle rápidamente—te correspondo…—le dijo más bajo para que solo ella le escuchase.

* * *

><p>2 meses habían pasado desde este acontecimiento, y justo ahora mismo una de las novias, es decir Fate, estaba en el auditorio de Comedia Musical encima de la tarima tocando una canción sola, o eso parecía.<p>

Es como tener, 2 vidas aún más

Uno me da el agua y el otro el aire

¡Yo quiero mezclar! ¿Por qué no juntar?

Mis 2 pasiones en un solo lugar.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Óyelo en mi voz, entre dos mundos voy.

—¿El motocross y la música? —pregunto Nanoha subiendo a la tarima. Pues hace apenas un mes se enteró de que su novia practicaba ese deporte.

—Así es—respondió dejando la guitarra a un lado.

—Sabes, cuando no apareciste para la última clase me preocupe—le dijo, pues como dijo Fate no fue a la última clase.

—Si bueno, tuve algo que hacer—dijo de manera un poco fría con la mirada más roja que de costumbre en la cual Nanoha pudo ver una gran tristeza.

La ojos borgoña miro el cuello de Nanoha y después de un silencio incómodo la misma rubia decidió romperlo.

—Nanoha ¿realmente me quieres? —pregunto.

—Claro que si no lo dudes. —respondió

—Si no fuera lo que crees que soy… ¿Me seguirías queriendo? ¿Aun así sea, lo peor que pudiera existir?

—Si ¿pero a que vienen estas preguntas?

—Porque te quiero demasiado Nanoha, no intento sostener algo con mentiras, una vez lo hice y no resulto nada bien. —dijo mirando el suelo—Te quiero demasiado y esoy dispuesta a protegerte de todo y todos. Inclusive de mi misma.

Nanoha se sintió conmovida por sus palabras pero preocupada a la vez. Paso un tiempo en silencio en el que Nanoha se preparó mentalmente para lo fuera que Fate le fuese a decir.

—Decíme Nanoha… ¿Crees en los mitos y leyendas?

—En realidad si, aunque mis hermanos se burlan un poco de eso.

—¿Cuáles con tus favoritos?

—Los de batallas entre vampiros y hombres lobos.

—¿Por qué atraen tu atención?

—No lo se, siento como si hubiera vivido algo similar antes—Nanoha no se percató de la sonrisa melancólica de Fate.

—Pues tenes razón mi Nanoha—le dijo con la sonrisa amarga—respóndeme esto: ¿No se te hace extraño que en los 3 meses que llevas de conocerme jamás me has visto ingerir alimento, que todo lo que enseñan aquí yo ya lo sé, que a veces desaparezca o aparezca así de la nada y otras parezca completamente desubicada? ¿O que de repente las cosas cambien drásticamente en un segundo sin explicación alguna?

—¿Me estás intentando decir que todo eso es real y que vos sos un…?

—Sí, yo soy un vampiro

—¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que eras un "hombre lobo" —bromeo

—¿Porque?

—Porque te verías kawai con una mutación, ya sabes orejitas y cola al estilo anime—Fate rio—Pero pasando a lo serio… ¿Pensas morderme?

—No—dijo bajo pero firme—yo te quiero de verdad, no quiero lastimarte, ni mucho menos matarte.

—No entiendo. —dijo Nanoha sinceramente

—Verás, morder a la gente tiene su ciencia—le dijo—Hay personas cuya sangre no puede ser mezclada con la nuestra y simplemente mueren. Pero eso no se sabe hasta que se muerde a alguien.

—¿Por qué me decís todo esto?

—Porque te quiero de verdad, quiero que me quieras como realmente soy, pero… si esto te aterra, yo… prometo alejarme.

—¡No! —ni idea de donde saco la valentía para gritar—Fate-chan siempre será Fate-chan, no importa que no sea humana.

Fate sonrió encantadoramente abrazando a los ojos zafiro—Gracias Nanoha, lo sabía, vos sos la indicada.

Nanoha correspondió al abrazo—Ahora ya entiendo porque evitabas lo mayor posible el contacto físico. No querías morderme… ¿Cierto?

—Cierto—dijo abrazándole con más fuerza—y créeme, realmente me ha costado horrores porque… sos muy tentadora… tu olor… —se separó de la chica— …es muy atrayente. Tanto que los otros vampiros de Uminari están que se mueren por morderte.

—¿Otros? —pregunto—¿Hay más vampiros en Uminari?

—La mayoría residen aquí. Y no solo vampiros, también otras criaturas sobre-naturales. Esta es la ciudad cuna. Pero los vampiros normales o los novatos—_o por lo menos la mayoría_—, así como yo, estamos entrenados para no morder. Pero no puedo revelarte las identidades de los vampiros o de las criaturas ya que va en contra de la ley.

—¿Ley?

—Exacto, son varias leyes que protegen nuestra existencia y nos ponen en un régimen. Es una organización llamada TSAB. AL principio no entendía y no quería hacer caso pero hay algo que me hizo reaccionar de golpe y obedecer.

—Espero que no haya sido algo malo—dijo preocupada al ver como su cara de entusiasmo al meterlo en su mundo cambio a una de infinita tristeza.

—Realmente lo fue…

—Tal vez quieras desahogarte

Nanoha tomo la mano de Fate y le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias Nanoha… chan…—la nombrada se sonrojo ante el sufijo, ya que ella nunca los utiliza.

* * *

><p>¿Que esperan del próximo capitulo?<p>

¿Que les pareció la confesión de Fate?

¿Quien se esperaba lo de Fate?

¿Que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante?


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo IV**

_Ese día era mi cumpleaños número 18, ese día pensé que sería el mejor de mi vida, iba a comenzar con las artes marciales de mi familia, era mi sueño desde niña. Mi madre y mi padre me felicitaron recordándome que junto a mi hermano era lo más importante en su vida. En ese momento no pensé que sería la última vez que lo escucharía._

_En ese tiempo había un asesino muy peligroso por la zona el cual nadie había podido ver, identificar ni mucho menos aprender. Mis amigos, vos incluida, me hicieron un convivio celebrando mi mayoría de edad. Salí tarde, eran casi las 10 de la noche. Insististe en acompañarme pero gracias a Dios no te deje, pues de camino a casa fui atacada por el asesino._

_Primero me atacó con una fuerza sobrehumana haciéndome chocar con una pared y casi romperla por lo que obviamente comencé a sangrar. _

_Era noche de luna llena y la luz del astro iluminó la cara de mi agresor y quede impactada al verla. Esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que mi madre biológica, aquella que me había abandonado cuando era apenas una niña. Lindy Harlaown junto a su marido y su hijo me acogieron junto a… bueno eso no importa. _

_Mi madre tenía colmillos, los cuales babeaban tal cual perro con rabia, tenía mirada sombría y usaba una túnica mientras cubría la parte izquierda de su cara con su cabello y usaba un cetro dificil de describir. Le rodeaba un aura púrpura/violeta._

_—Tenes una sangre muy peligrosa—dijo con una sonrisa macabra—Será mejor que te quite tal peligro—Esa definitivamente no era mi madre._

_Se lanzó rápidamente sobre mi hombro, mordiéndolo, despues de ahí o recuerdo más, pues caí inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital del pueblo, mis padres y mi hermano estaban junto al médico._

_— ¡Vaya chica! Has sobrevivido—dijo el médico alegre._

_— ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunte aturdida._

_—Hija—habló mi padre adoptivo, Clyde Harlaown—fuiste atacada por el asesino, Chrono estaba preocupado de que no llegabas asi que salió a buscarte. Te encontró en el callejón camino a casa. Te estabas desangrando y convulsionando._

_Entonces eso quería decir que todos mis recuerdos eran ciertos. Pero no entiendo aun porque tuve convulsiones y un ardor insoportable en todo mi cuerpo. Justo se abrio la carpa y entro un guardia del emperador._

_—Jovencita ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto_

_—Fate Testarossa Harlaown—respondí_

_—Más o menos ¿A qué hora fuiste atacada?_

_—No lo sé, no es como si estuviera mirando un reloj mientras moría—dije mordaz, sinceramente esa siempre ha sido una pregunta estúpida que siempre hacen. —Su-supongo que a eso de las 9 o 10 de la noche—titube al ver la mirada de Lindy ante mi comentario._

_— ¿Recordás algo del asesino?_

_Me congelé en ese preciso instante. No podía delatar a mi madre, despues de todo ella me habia dado la vida (aunque haya tratado de arrebatármela horas antes). Pero si yo mentía y le encubría, iría presa acusándome de ser cómplice. Pero si decía la verdad tal cual, lo único que lograría sería quedar bajo sospecha de ser la asesina. O estar completamente loca._

_—No mucho, la luz era muy escaza_

_—Cualquier dato que nos dieras sería útil._

_Kuzo. Estaba en serios problemas. —Pues para empezar era mujer, ligeramente más baja que yo—Ya nada, dije la verdad a medias—Tenía los dientes de manera rara, es como si tuviera colmillos y de su boca brotaba espuma—el guardia apuntaba cada detalle—cargaba con un cetro difícil de describir, necesito dibujarlo._

_El guardia me ofreció su libreta e hice lo pedido._

_—Sus colores base eran el amarillo y el púrpura/violeta, pero siento que también cargaba un látigo. —dije recordando los golpes que sentí antes de la completa inconsciencia. Por si las dudas mostré mi herida en el cuello y en la parte baja de mi pierna izquierda. De hecho aún tengo la cicatriz en la pierna._

_El oficial se quedó viéndome analizándome por completo, suspiro para despues comenzar a atar cabos._

_—Hmmm… Esto concuerda con lo demás—dijo a lo que con la mirada le pedí que continuara—Sos la segunda persona que sobrevive a un ataque de ese asesino. Es una joven realmente parecida a vos. Idéntica—eso me dio un mal presentimiento—Se encuentra en Roma, si mal no recuerdo creo que comparten el apellido._

_No podía ser ella, es imposible. _

_—Ella ha dicho que el asesino usaba túnica y un cetro que se transformaba en látigo que buscaba principalmente morderle alguna parte del cuerpo. Cree que se trate de algun monstro, o ser sobre natural. —rápidamente lleve mi mano hacia mi hombro. Solo conocía un ser sobre natural que mordiera y atacara en la luna llena. Los hombres lobo. Pero dijo algo sobre la sangre ¿A qué se debe? —Dice que tenía espuma en su boca y tapaba la parte izquierda de su cara con su cabello._

_—Gracias señor—agradecí y entonces entro la enfermera con comida, por alguna razón el solo olerla me dio asco e hizo que mi apetito se fuera. —Pero la verdad, quisiera tener un momento a solas._

_Ellos me obedecieron. Una vez a solas tome el plato de comida que me otorgaron pero al momento de ingerir me supo fatal. No podía comer eso. Entonces me llego un dulce aroma que me guío a algo que no esperaba pero me guío a lo que se convertiría en mi alimento. Eran bolsas de sangre. La consumí toda realmente desesperada y aun asi quería más, estaba completamente desesperada, entonces escuche una risa detrás de mí. Al voltearme la vi ahí, riendose de mí._

_—Ya te diste cuenta ¿no es asi? Ahora sos igual a mi_

_—Oka-sama…—murmure atónita._

_—Te he hecho alguien superior, un inmortal, un vampiro_

_—No es posible…—simplemente nada tenía sentido._

_Ella solo río más._

_—La gran debilidad que tengo por mi alimento la estás sintiendo ahora mismo. No podes comer esa porquería. Solamente sangre. —Rio aún más—Veremos cuanto duras hasta perder la cordura, hija mía, Fate._

_— ¡Calla!, esta; ¡ESTA NO ES MI MADRE! —exclamé intentando golpearla pero a una velocidad sorprendente me encontraba tirada con huesos rotos y sangrando. Todo esto en dos segundos, literalmente._

_—Aun no sos un vampiro completo—dijo con voz decepcionada tomándome del cuello de la camisa que aun portaba del dia anterior, manchada de mi sangre de cuando era humana. —Ademas, esto no es mi culpa, es culpa de tu verdadera familia— ¿Acaso hablara de…?_

_Me examino detenidamente para despues lanzarme, tomo la sangre restante de la habitación para después dirigirse a la ventana. Su bastón apareció de la nada entonces vi con claridad cómo se transformó en látigo. Me golpeo con ganas sacándome gritos y gemidos de dolor, comencé a jadear cuando sentí que la respiración me fallaba, entonces los golpes se detuvieron abruptamente, pues la puerta se abrio y ahí estaba mi pequeña familia viéndome preocupados. Vire a la vista a la ventana, mi madre ya no estaba._

_Mientras el doctor me atendía el guardia me hizo más cuestionamientos pero fingí demencia solo otorgándole "piel blanca" y "ojos violeta". No podía delatarla, no aún, debía resolver las dudas en mi cabeza, ya que si ahora era un vampiro, ¿porque no tenía la piel blanca y mi corazón latía?_

_2 años habían pasado desde que me convertí, nunca le dije a mi familia mi transformación. Para ellos yo seguía igual, les hacía creer que comía. Pero en realidad salía de caza 2 veces al mes y consumía sangre animal. Fue durante esos 2 años que conocía a un chico del que creí estar enamorada pero ahora sé que nunca fue asi, y solo confundí mis sentimientos con los de alguien más._

_Su nombre era Jail Scalietti, su cabello era largo de color gris y sus ojos eran color amarillo/dorado. A los 2 años y medio de relación él me pidió casamiento a lo que acepte por lo que también decidí contarle sobre mi verdadera forma, su rechazo y terror fueron inmediatos y disolvió el compromiso rápidamente._

_Pero hay algo con lo que de verdad nunca conté, Jail me acuso a mí de ser la asesina. Gracias a esto todo el pueblo armo un motín en dirección a mi casa, mi padre y mi hermano salieron a tratar de calmar las cosas pero no escuchaban razones. Seguido esto salió mi madre y entre todo ese revuelo fueron asesinados, los tres. Esa noche perdí a las 3 personas más importantes para mí, a Clyde, Chrono y Lindy Harlaown._

_Fúrica de que todo fuera causa de Jail le mordí, lo deje convulsionándose y escape antes de que la luz de la luna me alcanzara, pues de ser asi mi verdadera forma sería expuesta. Me mantuve en exilio durante un siglo exacto para volver a salir al público, pero decidí que esta vez haría las cosas bien._

_Me volví una música muy famosa, intercambiaba identidades y tocaba para los reyes y emperadores de todas partes. La única vez que utilice mi nombre real fue cuando se inventaron los discos, comencé a obedecer a la TSAB y también descubrí cosas sobre mi raza y mi estado que aclararon todas las dudas que tenía desde un principio y me permitieron acabar con mi madre… Precia Testarossa._

—Nanoha—llamo—prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado

—Lo haré—dijo avariciando su cabellera notando como la rubia retenía sus lágrimas—siempre y cuando el tiempo y las circunstancias me lo permitan.

—Hay más cosas que quiero decirte y expresarte, pero sé que mi ser no logrará aguantar.

—Te comprendo, no te voy a obligar, pues por vos estoy dispuesta a esperar.

—Lo que siento en palabras no te lo puedo expresar—dijo dándole un beso casto en su cabeza—Por lo cual debo actuar, y además por tu seguridad por el momento deberé callar.

—No quiero que calles, quiero saber y comprender.

—Pues entonces sabrás, pero en su determinado tiempo mi niña—dijo con una sonrisa. Ese era el dueto que compusieron entre las 2 para comedia musical hace 1 mes para la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Que si bien Nanoha debe cantarlo con Subaru, ellas 2 lo cantaron primero. —Un vampiro no es un monstro

—…Es solo una criatura diferente—continuo la pelirroja/cobriza

—No somos asesinos…

—…Solo buscamos alimento.

—No somos fríos…

—…Como cualquier otro humano tenemos sentimientos.

—Veo que a conocías esa frase—dijo Fate al ver como Nanoha completaba las frases. —Vi eso en internet, buscaba algo para la tarea de literatura el año pasado y llegue a un foro anti-vampiros pero alguien llamado TNTokio16 nos defendió con esa frase. Usaba la foto de un demonio blanco, posiblemente era una mujer por su forma de expresarse, posiblemente demasiado sen…—paro un segundo al ver como su novia hacía diferentes caras nerviosas—…ble…—sonrio—Eras vos ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué te lo asegura?

_Aparte del hecho de que acabas de delatarte… _— TNTokio16, vivías en Tokio y tenías 16 años todavía—desgloso el nombre—La foto de un demonio blanco… yo solía decirte asi. Y con todo esto solo conozco a una chica con esas características asi de sensible.

—Dale… me descubriste, si era yo

—Ya lo sabía, pero me lo has comprobado, sos la indicada

—Hace rato habes dicho lo mismo 2 veces, ¿Qué queres decir con eso?

—Bueno veras…

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui mis lectores :D Primero que nada feliz navidad! Si fueron buenos niños recibiran otro cap hoy.. y si fueron santos tendrán 1 más, es decir tendrán el VII y el VIII .<p>

**Sakuradakota: **Que feliz me hace que te confunda la narracion! :3 ese es el propósito creí que no lo habia logrado. Aqui otro cap. Y bueno... conflictos va a haber, gomen, pero nada grave estaran juntas. Lo de las vidas pasadas se resolvera poco a poco. Feliz navidad a vos tambien Saludos.!

**Sempai: **Lo de Alicia es un secreto :D, deducílo vos misma haber si la atinas. Si tenes razón con lo del pasado de Fate. Pero es solo una parte si te das cuenta deje varios huecos en el recuento, ademas de que no mencione a Alicia XD. Y sip, la TSAB tomará un papel muy importante. Saludos, felices fiestas, feliz vaje y suerte con la pre.


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

—Bueno veras…—hizo una pausa—Como lo dijimos recién, somos iguales a los humanos, aunque nos traten como monstros.

—Si lo comprendo.

—Como todos ocupamos amar, pero estamos en constante conflicto gracias a eso. Para saber quién es la persona indicada para ser nuestra pareja hay… señales…

— ¿Qué tipo de señales? —pregunto Nanoha.

—Primero va la sinceridad—respondió Fate levantando el dedo índice—despues va aceptación y por último va el correspondimiento de sentimientos.

— ¿Y cómo sabe un vampiro que las señales son correctas?

—Digamos que un vampiro es la mezcla de un ángel caido y un demonio exiliado. Por lo tanto tenemos 2 fases. Un lado humano o divino y un lado demoniaco. Nuestro lado demoniaco tiene el control la mayor parte del tiempo y se descontrola con la luna llena.

La mirada de Fate se posó fija sobre la de Nanoha.

—Siempre me has sido sincera, lo porque gracias a eso ya puedo comer carne que consumen los humanos. Solo eso por el momento. Te explicare. Nuestra pareja se encarga de hacernos recuperar nuestro lado humano y someter al demoniaco, pues solo podemos confiar plenamente en ella. Ella se encarga de que podamos agregar a nuestra dieta toda la comida humana, disminuye nuestro instinto asesino, nuestro poder aumenta al doble y podemos dormir como los humanos, de nuevo.

—Ya veo…—dijo pensativa— ¿Cuáles he cumplido?

Fate rio un poco. Sabía que preguntaría eso, su curiosidad era grande. No habia cambiado nada.

—Sinceridad y aceptación. El correspondimiento está incompleto, no me amas con la misma intensidad que yo. Por lo cual solo puedo dormir máximo 3 minutos, mi poder solo ha aumentado al 48% y mi instinto asesino no ha bajado en lo absoluto—expuso con suavidad, sabía cómo se sentiría.

—Lamento no dejarte dormir completamente, ni tampoco poder disminuir tu instinto asesino. —Y si, estaba en lo correcto.

—Tranquila bonita, no he dormido por siglos y estoy completamente entrenada para reprimir mi instinto, con lo que me das me siento en el paraíso—ambas sonrieron ente sí—Pero hay un riesgo—advirtió—mientras más crezcan mis sentimientos más dificil será para mí no morderte, me imagino que sabes por qué.

Nanoha asintio un poco temerosa.

—Vos tranquila mi niña, jamás te haré daño. Siempre te protegeré, a toda costa. —le prometió abrazándole y reafirmando su promesa a sí misma.

La humana, aun sorprendida—_y conmovida_—por las palabras de su novia se sonrojo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Para que sepas un poco más de nosotros sería mejor basarnos en dos series, Twilight y Rosario+Vampire ¿Las conoces?

—Hai

—Ambas tiene sus verdades y sus mentiras. El más realista seria Rosario+Vampire

— ¿En qué aspecto?

—Bueno, en este universo hay un lugar exclusivo para las criaturas sobre-naturales en medio del tiempo y el espacio, lo falso es que no vamos a un colegio. Si no a un refugio.

— ¿un refugio para qué?

—Para proteger que nuestras verdaderas formas no sean expuestas y lastimar a un humano. El ejemplo es conmigo y la luna llena.

—Ya veo… ¿Y Twilight?

—Pues para empezar no brillamos, nuestros ojos no son rojos, no estamos helados y nuestro corazón late.

— ¿Y lo cierto?

—Es una verdad a medias, cada vampiro tiene un poder especial, pero se pueden aprender más.

— ¿Cuál es tu poder original?

—Por una extraña razón yo tengo 2 poderes naturales, uno de ellos es el dominio total del tiempo, y nadie puede sentir algun cambio.

—Sugoi…

—Con el tiempo he aprendido la tele-transportación, la súper-velocidad, súper-fuerza, transformación de la materia y mi favorito, que es aparte mi otro poder natural, es el control del rayo. Ademas que como todo vampiro puedo volar.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Pues se debe a que todos los seres vivos tenemos una energía vital llamada Magia y solo los seres sobre-naturales como yo podemos manejarla ya que el cuerpo del ser humano es muy débil e incapaz de soportarlo. Son contados los prestigiosos que logran hacerlo.

—Wow que genial—exclamo la pelirroja.

—Y eso no es todo, tengo aún más poderes y habilidades pero no puedo mostrártelas ahora. Cuando sea el momento.

—Entiendo—dijo

—Pero… Quiero mostrarte esto…—dijo sacando un triángulo color amarillo de un diseño algo extraño, pues dentro de él estaba otro triángulo de un color dorado—Toda la magia que poseo se guarda y se concentra dentro de este artefacto mágico.

—Sugoi desu…—susurró tomando el triángulo entre sus manos. — ¿Cómo funciona?

—Es simple—dijo—Conforme pasa el tiempo, la magia de un vampiro recién convertido comienza a aumentar cada vez más hasta que se les hace imposible controlarla, cuando eso pasa la magia se concentra en un solo lugar y según la personalidad e imaginación del individuo se crea un artefacto mágico inteligente. Este es el mío, su nombre es Bardiche.

—Hola Bardiche—saludo Nanoha

[Hello] saludo el artefacto.

—Bardiche solo habla inglés, pero es capaz de entendernos—informó—Esta es su forma básica e inactiva. Pero cuando quiero la puedo transformar en una guardaña de color negro hecha de plata completamente.

—¿Por qué plata?

—La plata es el mineral más puro de todo el planeta, aparte de la magia, es lo único capaz de matarme a mí a toda mi raza. Asi que si queres matarme ya sabes cómo—bromeo Fate

—No quiero Fate-chan

—Me alegro Nanoha…


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

—Amargada, frustrada, decepcionada ¿Cómo te sentís? —Pregunto Fate a una chica de cabellos azulados.

—Lárgate de aquí emo—renegó Subaru—mejor disfruta de tu felicidad mientras puedas. Pronto Nanoha será mía.

—Tehehe—rio la rubia con sorna—Deberías buscarte a otra persona, ella YA es MIA

—Nada está escrito

—Tenes razón—sonrío—ire por un bocado a la cafetería tengo HAMBRE ahí Nanoha MI PAREJA me está esperando—amplió más la sonrisa mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la azotea, pero de repente no pudo moverse, pues unas ataduras de color azul le inmovilizaron sus brazos y piernas.

—Nanoha será mi pareja—dijo y apareció de nuevo su puño de acero junto a sus patines, pero sus ojos se tornaron amarillos.

La rubia sonrió con burla por lo que la peli azulada le golpeo directamente en su torso con la intención de atravesarle, y asi fue, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Pues su puño el atravesaba sin hacerle daño alguno, como si fuera un holograma. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y pudo ver con claridad como todo se oscurecía y todo alrededor desapareció. Incluso la Fate que se encontraba atravesando se desvaneció.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que hayas aprendido a hacer ataduras pero ahora debes aprender a hacer barreras—felicito con ¿Orgullo? —Bardiche Assault Set up—dijo calmadamente y aparecio el Bardiche que todos conocemos y adoramos desde la primera película

[Get Set] se oyó el aparato

—Mira Subaru estoy de muy buen humor, Nanoha prácticamente ya es mi pareja y no quiero andar en malos pasos.

—Mentís—dijo fríamente—para serlo ella debe saber tu condición y no temerte, aceptarte.

— ¿Y quién dice que no lo ha hecho? —pregunto Fate—¿Ademas no se te hace raro que ya no te sientas atraída por su olor?

—Eso de seguro es artimaña tuya. Ella debe temerte, porque estoy segura de que teme que la mates como hiciste con mucha gente en el pasado.

—No sabes nada de mi—dijo seria.

—Ni vos de mi—dijo la de ojos jade.

—Te equivocas, yo sé todo de vos, la TSAB me ha informado bien—rio un poco al imaginar la reacción de lo que le contaría—ademas, yo te vi crecer, me contabas todo ¿No lo recuerdas? _"Onee-sama" _

— ¿Vos eras…?—murmuro sorprendida con el rostro deformado por la sorpresa.

—Asi es, era yo, en una transformación más joven de mi

—No me jodas…

* * *

><p>—Fate-chan ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto Nanoha<p>

—Tenía algo pendiente—respondio Fate—Es algo sobre vampiros, pro aun asi te lo diré…

—No es necesario—dijo la pelirroja

—Te involucra—agrego—ademas debes saberlo, es por tu bien.

—Me estas preocupando.

—Hoy hay luna llena y debo ir al refugio, pero tengo la sospecha de que los renegados y los vampiros novatos en Uminari han aumentado y tengo miedo de que te lastimen.

—Estaré bien, tranquila

—Quiero asegurarme—dijo la rubia tronando los dedos y una cachorra de pelaje anaranjado y un diamante zafiro en la frente, con ojos del mismo color, ingreso y se posó enfrente de la ojos carmesí. —Asi que te dejo a Arf.

—¿No es la cachorrita qe estaba en tu casa la última vez que fui a tu casa.

—Nop, Arf en realidad es mi familiar.

—¿Es un vampiro también?

—Jeje, no esa clase de familiar. —rio la cachorra antes de que la envolviera un resplandor naranja transformándose en una mujer de 23 años, esbelta, su cabello era del color del pelaje mientras que su diamante y sus ojos permanecieron iguales, habia unas orejas de zorro y una cola del mismo animal del mismo color que el cabello. —Yo soy una creación de Fate. Originalmente yo era la cachorra que viste, Fate me encontró cuando mi manada me abandono y cuido de mi pero para salvar mi vida me muto, insertándome magia y dándome razón y esta apariencia. De esto ya van 20 años.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme—fue lo único que dijo Nanoha viendo a Fate.

—Arf te cuidará mientras yo no estoy—dijo la Testarossa—antes de que se ponga el sol debo irme y por lo que se Momoko-san y tus hermanos no estarán este fin de semana y no quiero que te pase nada.

—Sos muy tierna Fate-chan pero nada me va a pasar

—Un poco de protección no está de más ¿Verdad Arf?

—Cierto mi maestra—respondio la familiar transformándose en una cachorra de nuevo.

—Te quiero—dijo la rubia robándole un beso a la cobriza.

—Yo también te quiero—respondió la pelirroja robándole otro beso.

—Lamento no poder estar con vos hoy que se cumplen 3 meses de que estamos juntas. —dijo Fate—Pero para recompensarlo—dijo sonriendo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de un morral que utilizaba en lugar de maletín escolar. —…Toma esto…—la rubia abrió su mano mostrando una pequeña esfera color rojo, demasiado pequeña como para confundirse son una canica, atada a un cordón.

—Es hermoso—dijo viendo como relucía.

—Me alegro, te guste—dijo—Prométeme que siempre lo usarás.

—Lo prometo—dijo y al instante la rubia se lo puso.

—Cada vez que lo veas piensa en mí y cuando me necesites ahí estare sin que lo dudes.

—Arigato Fate-chan.

—Etto… Fate… no quiero interrumpir pero se acerca el ocaso—le dijo Arf algo incómoda.

—Arigato Arf, Te veo luego Nanoha—dijo acariciando la cabeza de Arf y dándole un beso a Nanoha—Bardiche,,,

[Sonic Move]

Y ahí Fate desapareció de sus vistas.

* * *

><p>—No entiendo porque Fate-chan se preocupa tanto, estaré bien—dijo Nanoha mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a Arf en la cama de su propia pieza.<p>

—Porque mi Maestra le ama—respondio la cachorra disfrutando de los mimos. —Fate tiene muchos enemigos, todos son exiliados y es posible que busquen venganza a través de vos.

—¿Por qué Fate-chan tendría enemigos?

Arf pareció dudar un poco sobre decir la verdad o no. Luego suspiro y vio a la chica. Ella merecía saber que podía ocurrir y porque.

—Fate ha sido la única vampiro que no ha matado inocentes—_a excepcion de él…_—Y desde que volvió a mostrarse al público ha defendido a los humanos y pelado contra su propia raza, en especial los renegados. —_Y todo por ustedes 2…_—Porque vos y ella en su antigua vida…

No pudo terminar la frase pues algo atravesó el techo y lanzó a Nanoha hacia Arf, quien se transformó en un lobo enorme y peligroso. Cumpliría su deber y la protegería pues ella era…

* * *

><p>Miren que hasta santos los fui a considerar les traje hasta el capitulo 8<p>

¿No creen que me merezco un review? ¿Ni siquiera por Navidad? Prometo mañana les publico el capitulo 9


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

[Sir, Raising Heart alert it's on] dijo un triángulo amarillo a una rubia de ojos carmesí.

—Escaneo rápido—ordeno ella rápidamente.

[Jewel Seed No. XV turns on and take control of a tiger but this is controlled by other person]

—¿Vampiro?

[I don't think so. But it's sure that is a sobrenatural criature]

—¿De qué tipo?

[I don't know, isn't on my data base]

—Hmm…—meditaba la rubia—¿Crees que Arf pueda con eso?

[Maybe]

—¿Qué queres decir con tal vez?

[Arf can take it down and seal the Jewel Seed but often she will get tired to fight with the another one]

—Debo ir, pero… acá esta sellado , tendré que romper las reglas—penso—espero poder controlarme—medito tomando el triángulo en sus manos—Bardiche Assault ¡Set up!

[Get Set]

—Distancia

[2,348 miles in the underworld and then 79 miles in the Earth]

—Tiempo aproximado

[16 minutes]

—Activando tele transportación, coordenadas de Raising Heart. Modo cámara, ¡Let's go!

[Yes Sir] Fate rio un poco [What's so funny Sir]

* * *

><p>—Que siempre que rompo las reglas es por la misma causa.<p>

—Es una Jewel Seed, se ha activado y descontrolado tomando el cuerpo de un tigre, debo sellarla pero tomará casi todo mi poder—le explicó Arf a Nanoha en lo más alto de una azotea de unas casas vecinas. —Necesito que te quedes aquí, será rápido. —ordenó y la pelirroja acató la orden.

Arf volvió a su forma humana, ya saben, con las orejas y la cola, y voló en dirección del tigre gigante, extendió su mano y energía de color anaranjado en forma de esfera se dirigieron hacia el animal. Despues ella se paró frente a él y un círculo mágico del mismo color apareció en la planta de sus pies, entonces unas cadenas sujetaron al felino. Posterior a esto extendio su otra mano y enfrente de ambas manos salió un círculo mágico más pequeño.

—Jewel Seed No. XV ¡Sello! —grito y ahora solo estaba una joya color celeste en su lugar. —Todo termino, pero no entiendo porque nos atacaría a nosotras directamente a no ser que…—reflexiono mientras tomaba y guardaba la joya— ¡Nanoha cuidado! —grito pro era tarde, un ser completamente encapuchado se dirigía a la nombrada a una velocidad superior a la del familiar.

Pero antes de que el encapuchado pudiera siquiera rosarla un rayo le interceptó y le mando lejos con demasiada fuerza. Pues choco con un edificio. Seguido de esto se formó una barrera a gran escala por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

[Sir, Strada is on the battle]

—No es necesario que me lo digas ya me di cuenta—dijo— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

[7 minutes]

—Je, cuando vaya te espera un gran agradecimiento, y un gran regaño—sonrio—…Erio

.

.

.

—¿Daijobu Nanoha-san? —pregunto un niño de 10 años, pelirrojo de ojos azules vestido con un saco rojo y un short igual pero más oscuro y encima del conjunto usaba una gabardina color blanco abierta. Usaba también guantes negros con una placa dorada similar a la que usaba en el cuello y en su mano sostenía lo que parecía ser una lanza de colores azul y blanco.

—Erio… ¿Pero qué…?

—Las preguntas para después Nanoha-san, estoy aquí para protegerle aun en contra de las órdenes de Fate-san—dijo—Eso que está ahí es una criatura sobre-natural pero no se encuentra en mi base de datos por lo que le pido que mantenga la calma. Lo más seguro es que Fate-san se encuentre en camino asi que mientras tanto yo y Arf nos encargaremos de protegerla. —Informó sin quitarle el ojo de encima al individuo que salía de los escombros—_Es demasiado poderoso, ese ataque me costó mucho y esta como si nada, ademas de controlar la Jewel Seed._ —penso para sí.

.

.

.

—Bardiche…—llamó Fate inquieta, tenía un mal presentimiento

[3 minutes and contenga]

.

.

.

El misterioso encapuchado se dividió, o algo parecido, uno fue directamente contra Arf y otro hacia Erio, pero inmediatamente se notaba la diferencia de poderes. Erio lograba emparejar las cosas a ratos pero Arf ya estaba cansada por lo que quien la combatía le dejo inconsciente y se dirigió a toda velocidad a Nanoha,

Esta sabía que no podía hacer nada pero aun asi cruzo sus brazos delante suyo y cerró los ojos pensando, inútilmente, en detener el ataque.

Erio intento alcanzarle pero su velocidad era superior y el individuo con el que antes luchaba se posó en su camino, pero lo que siguió sorprendió a todos los presentes.

[Protection] se oyó una voz femenina.

Nanoha abrió los ojos pensando que era el artefacto de Fate pero recordó que la voz del mismo era masculina, no femenina. Entonces se encontró con la sorpresa de que el collar que Fate le había obsequiado horas antes brillaba de color rosa y flotaba enfrente suyo. Frente a la esfera, que bien puede confundirse con una canica, estaba un enorme círculo color rosado con inscripciones ilegibles.

[Please extend your dominant hand] pidió el collar.

Nanoha asi lo hizo , pero aun asi el atacante logró romper la protección y golpear a Nanoha mandándola a volar. Como la diferencia de fuerzas es por más que demasiada, le saco el aire e incluso le hizo escupir sangre. Posiblemente le habrá roto una costillas.

—Puño cortante—murmuraba, ya era más que claro que el objetivo de esa criatura era cavar con la humana, pues su puño izquierdo se hizo hacia atrás y apuntaba en dirección a la pelirroja que volaba herida a la vez que caía—de Vien…—no termino de decir, o hacer su ataque, pues se formaban cuchillas de viento alrededor de su puño y su antebrazo.

[Flying Dragon Flash] se oyó una voz masculina motorizada pero menos grave que la de Bardiche. Una espada se envolvió en llamas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Erio y el otro sujeto, destruyendo a este último.

[Arc Saber] Este definitivamente si era Bardiche. Un arco de color amarillo girando a gran velocidad se dirigió al que antes formaba un ataque para matar a Nanoha. Este creo una protección pero aun asi fue quebrantada a lo que puso sus brazos como escudo y entonces… [Arc Explote] … fue destruido.

—Nunca cambias Testarossa—dijo una peli rosada oji azul con la espada que recién habia destruido al enemigo de Erio, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Las mejores cosas son las que se hacen esperar—bromeo Fate sosteniendo a Nanoha con su mano izquierda, pues con la derecha sujetaba a Bardiche en su forma de guardaña. —Siento haber tardado ¿Cómo te sentís Nanoha? —pregunto.

—Bien ahora que estas aquí—respondió viendo detenidamente a su novia, se encontraba igual que esa tarde. Los zapatos negros, el pantalón marrón, la camisa blanca escolar, el saco beige y la corbata roja.

—Me alegro—dijo virando su vista el frente—porque esto apenas comienza—Su mirada se tornó completamente seria al ver como aparecían los 2 atacantes de nuevo, los cuales se suponía habían destruido. Entonces Fate lo vió. Fueron clones todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong> : <strong>Si bueno, actualizo rápido porque ando de vacaciones y quiero aprovechar ya que al entrar a clases se va a reducir mucho mi tiempo, y toda la historia esta apuntada en 1 cuaderno de 100 hojas y la mitado de otro de 100 hojas igual. Felices festas igual.

**guadalupedigimon: **jejeje, pues aqui tenes el capitulo 9 y al ratito te traigo el 10.


	11. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

—¿Por qué la han atacado? —pregunto Fate más no hubo respuesta—Yo a ustedes no les he hecho nada, su ADN ni su especie esta en mi memoria ni en la base de datos de alguno de nosotros.

—Fate Testarossa Harlaown, hasta el momento la única vampiro y ser sobre-natural más fuerte. Rango S+ nacida en el año 96 D.C, transformada por su madre a los 18 años pero aun asi ya eras mitad vampiro—Fate chasqueó la lengua—Asesina de Precia Testarossa, controladora de magia tipo rayo, poseedora del 96% de los poderes disponibles y del aparato mágico Bardiche, también conocida como Ferrari Testarossa—dijo el atacante de mayor altura pero por a juzgar por la voz era una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, es decir, de la misma edad de Nanoha.

—Signum Wolkenritter, líder del grupo Wolkenritter Yagami Hayate, programa creado por el libro de las tinieblas hace más de 300 años, maga clase A- poseedora del aparato mágico Laevantein. Has convertido a tu novia Shamal Belkan en parte del programa Wolkenritter ya que es tu pareja eterna—dijo la de menor altura, ahora sabían que ambas eran mujeres y tenían entre 15-17 años.

—Tch—masculló Signum. El atarantarlas y escapar ya no era una opción, estaban bien informadas sobre ellas y el próximo ataque sería peor. Lo preocupante era Fate, estaba gastando mucha energía en seguir tapando la luna con su poder, al momento de luchar debería despejarla pero no era seguro que pudiera controlarse y en caso de no hacerlo pelearían contra 3 y hay que admitirlo, no ha nacido nadie capaz de derrotarla desde que es un vampiro completo.

—Erio Mondial rango AAA, artefacto mágico, Strada, Aprendiz de la magia rayo, conocido como Ferrari Mondial. Tu pareja Caro Lu Rushe es rango AA y es maga invocadora. Ambos son pupilos de Fate Testarossa y son niños vampiros transformados por la misma desde hace 5 años. Arf, familiar de la misma creada hace 20 años maga rango AAA—informó la más alta arrojando a la misma que aun yacía inconsciente siendo atrapada por Erio.

Fate tomo a Bardiche y a Nanoha con más fuerza.

—Takamachi Nanoha, hasta el momento pareja en progreso de Fate Testarossa Harlaown, mortal, descendiente del legendario Takamachi Zayan, el único vampiro que ha dominado el 100% de todos los poderes naturales disponibles. Tu poder mágico es grande al igual que tu potencial pero es inutilizado. Hay sangre vampírica en tus venas—Fate volvió a chasquear la lengua y Nanoha se sorprendió ante lo revelado—Estas protegida por una aparato mágico creado por la misma Fate con poder almacenado de la misma—dio el reporte la más baja y ambas atacantes se pusieron en pose de batalla.

La rubia tomo su cabeza apretando presión en ella con su mano y el mango de Bardiche tratando de reprimir algun dolor haciendo que Nanoha le viera confundida, sus aliados preocupados y las atacantes sonrientes.

—Te has estado esforzando mucho ¿no? —se burló la de mayor altura, que tenía una voz más seria y neutra, contrario a su compañera. Su voz tenía un toque burlón y jugeton. Parecido al de la pelirroja.

—Gomen Nanoha—se disculpó la rubia tomando a Bardiche haciendole una cortada en el antebrazo, no era profunda ni grave pero como era obvio salió sangre. Luego le apoyó en el techo de un rascacielos, alejado del lugar (sorprendiendo a la cobriza por la velocidad en la que aparecieron allá).

[Teletranportation] seguido de esto Arf apareció junto a ellas.

—Lo siento de verdad, no quería lastimarte pero no puedo resistirme. Ya te lo había dicho, tu sangre es muy atrayente—trato de excusarse apretando la herida a lo cual salió más sangre y Nanoha sacó un alarido de dolor.

Fate embarro sus manos (y de paso las mangas del saco) con toda la sangre que pudo para despues llevárselas a la boca succionándola toda sin dejar ni una gota. Seguido de esto empuño a Bardiche con fuerza, apunto a su familiar y una luz dorada le envolvió. Al dispersarse la familiar estaba consciente, con sus poderes restaurados y sus heridas sanadas.

—Cúrala y cuídala de todo y todos, inclusive de mí en caso de ser necesario.—ordenó sorprendiéndolas a ambas. Luego la luna llena se pudo ver despejada. Signum no pudo seguir cubriendo al astro, pues, como se dijo antes, le costaba mucha energía ya que ese poder no era compatible con ella y ocupaba las energías para luchar. Por lo tanto la verdadera forma de la T. Harlaown quedo expuesta.

Los ojos de Fate se volvieron de un rojo más intenso, colmillos y baba frotaron de su boca. Su cabello se ató en 2 coletas altas atadas con listones negros y su vestimenta cambió radicalmente. Ahora utilizaba una falda color azul marino con detalles rojos, un saco/gabardina del mismo color con un cinto rojo y sobre el antebrazo izquierdo se alzaba una manga hecha de plata que también cubría su mano en forma de guante, mientras que en el lado derecho usaba tela normal y un guante negro con un triángulo amarillo en el centro. Debajo del saco llevaba una camisa de color negra con detalles blancos. Los zapatos estaban hechos del mismo material y diseño que la manga izquierda con un triángulo amarillo en cada empeine, de aquí usaba mallas a la rodilla con una línea central roja y color de fondo negro. Y ademas sobre todo este conjunto usaba una capa blanca del mismo estilo que Erio.

Fate se dirigió a donde estaban los demás reunidos.

—Por un momento pensé que mi ama le mordería—dijo Arf curando la cortada de Fate con un haz de luz naranja. No dejaría cicatriz.

—Yo no, porque Fate-chan prometió que siempre me protegería y jamás me haría daño. —dijo Nanoha forzando su vista para poder observar bien al grupo de 5 personas que se encontraban levitando en el aire.

—_(Erio… ¿Cómo le habes hecho para transformarte completamente sin liberar tu lado demoniaco?... Sé que Caro no es la razón)_ —pregunto Fate mentalmente.

—_(Se lo explico despues Fate-san)_ —respondio—_(Es algo complicado y tarde para que lo aplique ahora)_

—_(Entiendo. Debido a Arf esta recuperada pero aun asi su poder no alcanza, irás con ella a proteger a Nanoha de todo y todos, yo incluida en caso de que no pueda seguir controlándome)_

—_(Dudo que eso pase Fate-san)_

—_(Ve y por favor, esta vez obedece mis órdenes)_ —ordeno Fate y Erio fue hacia donde estaban las mencionadas—_(Signum)_ —llamo telepáticamente a la peli rosada.

—_(¿Si Testarossa?)_ —pregunto ante su llamado.

—_(Ve contra la baja, yo me encargo de la alta. Si acabas antes que yo vas con Nanoha y haces lo que le ordene a Erio y Arf)_

_— (De acuerdo Testarossa)_ —acató la Wolkenritter y la Harlaown creo un rayo en medio de ambas atacantes que las obligo a separarse. —Yo soy tu oponente ahora—le dijo a su nuevo rival.

—Suena interesante—dijo con una voz juguetona.

—Te hare pagar por haber lastimado a Nanoha—dijo Fate

—Le pido, por favor, no se contenga—pidió amable y respetuosamente y (según lo único que se podia de ver de ella, que era la boca) con una sonrisa. Cosa que sorprendió y confundió a nuestra querida vampira.

* * *

><p>¿ya tenen una idea de quienes son las encapuchadas? ¿no? Pues eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap.<p>

Y si les llegara hoy, porque hoy cumple uno de mis personajes favoritos ¡Hyûga Hinata!


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

—¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? —pregunto Signum mientras esquivaba esferas de energía transparentes que reflejaban los colores del arcoíris.

—No es de tu interés—respondio la más baja ya sin el toque jugeton lanzando más esferas de energía que la peli rosada esquivo para despues aparecer por detrás de la caballero Wolkenritter asestándole un golpe que le hizo retroceder.

—¿Cuál es tu nivel? —pregunto Signum, ese golpe de verdad le había herido, aún más que los golpes de su ama o de Shamal o los de Erio. Sintió como si _ella _le golpeara, incluso era el mismo estilo.

—Soy clase S—respondió—espero que sepas darme batalla

—No hay mucha diferencia—dijo la ojos zafiro—Ademas no se requiere solo fuerza para ser invencible.

—Entonces veremos que puños son más fuertes. Si los tuyos o los míos—dijo abalanzándose sobre ella pero esta quedo en trance por esa frase durante un segundo, sintio una especie de Deja Vù .

—No es eso lo que quise decir—dijo esquivando el golpe a duras y apenas—Estoy segura que esa frase la he escuchado y estos golpes los conozco pero ¿Dónde? —se pregunto

—Muy tarde—dijo creando más esferas.

* * *

><p>—Sos buena—felicito Fate a su enemigo jadeante—Sos la segunda persona que logra igualar mi velocidad. Pero te está costando ¿no es asi?<p>

—Algo, usted realmente es rápida y poderosa—dijo recuperando las energías.

—Eso me han dicho —bromeo—Has logrado encajarme un buen golpe, solo 3 personas, 4 con vos, han logrado tal cosa. Para tu mala suerte no es algo de qué preocuparse. Sos clase S+ ¿Cierto? —pregunto.

—Asi es Fate-san—la aludida se sorprendió por el respeto—Pero usted está fuera de los estándares. No parece de la misma clase.

—Soy algo a lo que llaman prodigio—volvio a bromear, sacando una risilla en la encapuchada—la clase S+ es lo más que uno puede llegar a aspirar, de existir una superior yo estaría ahí con creces, e incluso la superaría. Tal vez yo no posea el 100% de todos los poderes como el legendario Takamachi Zayan pero sus fuerzas y habilidades las he superado hace 7 siglos. No hay manera alguna de que puedas vencerme.

—Entonces quiero ver hasta donde he de llegar y si he de morir, moriré con honor—dijo haciendo una reverencia sorprendiendo a la rubia. No podía ser…

—¿Qué te obliga a hacer esto…?

—No puedo decírselo

—Las están controlando ¿no es cierto? —Pregunto seria y la encapuchada bajo la cabeza—Decíme como y yo podré ayudarte.

—Nadie puede ayudarnos, nuestro destino está marcado desde nuestra creación.

—No podes asegurarlo, siempre se puede escribir su propio destino. ¡Bardiche!

[Scy Form] dijo el dispositivo [Arc Saber]

La encapuchada esquivo el ataque pero Fate apareció por detrás cortando por lo largo de su espalda a lo que soltó un grito de dolor distrayendo instantáneamente a la otra encapuchada a lo que Signum aprovecho

—¡Laevantein!

[Explotion] la encapuchada logro esquivar a duras a penas pero un una pequeña llama quemo un pedazo de la capucha dejando ver un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio.

Fate volvió a lanzar otra tajada la cual debido al dolor anterior no pudo esquivar, así que poso la palma izquierda extendida creando un pequeño escudo. La rubia reconoció el tipo de magia, el círculo mágico de forma inusual y la marca en el guante.

—Ya no hay duda, son ustedes—dijo y un escalofrío recorrió a la atacante herida.

Fate creo una oleada de viento lo suficiente como para levantar su capucha y comprobar su teoría. La atacante no pudo evitar que se alzara asi que cubrió su rostro pero fue inútil. La Testarossa identificaría ese cabello verdoso donde quiera.

—_(Signum, ellas utilizan la magia proveniente de cristales, es decir de las reliquias antiguas. Este cristal está siendo manipulado por energías negativas de una tercera persona)_

—_(Dale, entendido. ¿pero que queres que yo haga?)_

—_(Esto gastará tus fuerzas pero debes usar la forma de Arco de Laevantein y crear un ataque de magia pura como mínimo 1 millón pero no excedas el 1.53 millones o la mataras.)_

—_(¿Porque deberíamos dejarlas vivir?)_

—_(¡Solo haz lo que digo!)_

—_(Entendido Testarossa)_

[Snake Form] articuló Laevantein tomando a la encapuchada rubia, despues unas ataduras color púrpura la tomaron [Final From]

—Fire—dijo Signum fríamente mientras que una gigantesca bola de energía se dirigía a ella.

—¡VIVIO! —se oyó el grito alarmado de la otra atacante que trato de ir por ella pero justo en ese momento la rubia extendio su mano izquierda hacia la izquierda mientras que en la otra sostenía a Bardiche.

[Bind]

—Primera lección de batallas reales, siempre estar centrada en la batalla, ni dejar de prestar atención al enemigo. —dijo Fate mientras la peliverde trataba desesperadamente de liberarse de las ataduras doradas de Fate. —Perdóneme por esto Su majestad, Adelheid-sama. —se disculpó mientras que la peliverde seguía luchando por liberarse.

[Assault Form] dijo Bardiche volviendo a su forma original de guardaña mientras formaba una bola de energía menor a la de Signum [Thunder Rage 7%]

—Con eso debe de ser suficiente—penso—¡Fire! —grito y al mismo tiempo Fate y Signum dispararon. Los ataques les dieron de lleno, de ellas frotaron 2 cristales rojos para despues destruirse el color quedando el cristal transparente, como el diamante. Posterior a esto los diamantes se volvieron a los cuerpos de las chicas y los ataques se deshicieron.

Las capas de la rubia y la peliverde se desintegraron igual. La rubia de la cual podemos apreciar ojos bicolores rojo en el izquierdo y verde en el derecho tomo un cuerpo infantil de entre los 6-8 años y cayo mientras la peliverde fue por ella. Signum intento ir por ellas pero Fate extendió su brazo derecho y con ello a Bardiche frente a Signum negando con la cabeza.

—Vivio ¿Estas bien? —pregunto la peliverde de ojos heterocromáticos azul y morado en la izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

—Einhart-san—dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Le dije a Signum que no excediera el 1.53 millones de magia pura pero es mala reuniendo cantidades específicas y termino lanzándole 1.78 es un milagro que siga viva—dijo Fate detrás de la identificada como Einhart, esta se sobre saltó y abrazo a Vivio fuertemente. Fate pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos por lo que sonrió ampliamente. —No voy a matarlas majestades. Les ofrezco que vengan conmigo, ahora están más vulnerables que nunca y no quiero que les pase algo.

—¿Qué me asegura que no nos matarás? Tenés razones para hacerlo

—¿Aun no te acuerdas de mí? —pregunto con un puchero que le saco una sonrisa a Einhart—Si hubiera querido matarlas lo hubiera hecho con el Thunder Rage al 8.3% pero decidí dejarte consciente y con la capacidad de moverte—respondio amablemente pero aun asi Einhart le vio desconfiada. —Yo no he matado inocentes y no comenzare hoy—dijo haciendo una reverencia para despues posarse hincada cual caballero.

—Hai. Testarossa-san—dijo Einhart con una sonrisa.

—¡Enhorabuena! Gracias a Dios , porfín me Recordás Heidi

—En esta vida me llamo Einhart—corrigió

—Perdone Majestad.

—Nunca cambias ¿cierto?

—No, siempre igual de master

—Como no la recordé antes Fate-san

—Era cosa de la reliquia que bloqueo sus memorias. O por lo menos nuestras memorias—le guiño el ojo.

—No me lo recuerde—dijo suspirando—Olivie se puso bastante celosa, si la hubiera visto.

—No oí que te quejaras, te espero mucho sexo duro ¿no?

—¡Fate-san! —exclamo sonrojada mientras Fate tomaba a Vivio en sus brazos y Einhart se posó a su lado tomando una forma de 8 años. —Soy una niña, no me diga esas cosas

—Cuando le conviene ¿Verdad majestad? —se burló mientras ambas comenzaban a volar hacia donde se encontraban Nanoha, Arf, Erio y Signum quienes se notaba se habían perdido en que carajos habia pasado. La rubia suspiro, le aguardaban las explicaciones.

* * *

><p>—Como era de esperarse de vos… hija…—dijeron 2 personas con orgullo viendo la escena tomadas de la mano.<p>

* * *

><p>OWO ¿Quienes seran estas personas? ¿Quien sospechaba que fueran Vivio y Einhart?<p>

Para el que no lo supiera Adelheid significa "nobleza" o algo asi, en si Heidi=Adelheid Y el nombre de su antepasado es Claus Ingvalt, lo digo porque se usaran estas maneras de referirse a Einhart. Este es personaje favorito de MSLN :3 Despues va fate, luego Nanoha, luego Vivio y el mapacha y Alicia


	13. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

— ¿Entonces ellas son reencarnaciones de los reyes originales Olivie Sägebrecht y Claus Ingvalt?

—Asi es—respondió Fate a su novia—Ellas dos estaban siendo controladas por alguien, pero no tengo idea de quien pueda ser.

—Fate-chan, sé que ya te he hecho muchas preguntas pero…

—Queres saber quién es Takamachi Zayan y que es lo que pasa con el collar que te di ¿Cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo…? ¿Es uno de tus poderes leer la mente?

—No, mi cuerpo es incompatible a ese poder—Nanoha le miró extrañada—pero sos demasiado predecible, yo puedo detectar muchos patrones rápidos y leer a las personas por completo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Bueno, antes los vampiros eran MUY escasos, antes los vampiros se convertían en humanos al morder a sus parejas, ahora pasa lo que ya conoces. Era casi imposible encontrar un vampiro puro, hijo de 2 vampiro. Zayan era uno de ellos pero sus padres fueron asesinados con estacas de plata y agua bendita, pero sus padres lograron salvarlo utilizando lo último de su energía para mandarlo a un orfanato. Cuando cumplió el año de vida fue adoptado por la familia Takamachi, con el tiempo él se enamoró de una chica vampira y ella de él, pero ninguno sabía eso sobre el otro y cuando ella le contó sobre lo suyo, él la aceptó y le mordió dándole a su cuerpo la compatibilidad para todos los poderes.

—No entiendo

—Nadie puede controlar todos los poderes de forma natural, es como un cuando un humano tiene cierto talento, no puede poseer los talentos de todos los demás. Ya sea porque no sabe cómo hacerlo o su cuerpo no es compatible. Es lo mismo con los vampiros, aprendemos lo que podemos pero no somos compatibles para ciertos poderes a menos ue un vampiro que los posea nos muerda. Es como si nos otorgara sus talentos.

—Oh ya veo.

—Ella, por coincidencias de la vida era vampira pura al igual que Zayan y poseía TODOS los poderes que él no poseía. Despues de morderlo quedo claro ente ambos que Zayan era vampiro puro. Y como los cuentos de Disney, vivieron felices por siempre.

—Nyahaha

—Zayan tuvo 7 hijos que han de ser tus tataratataratataratarabuelos, estos se casaban siempre con humanas y al morderlas ellos se convertían en humanos y sus poderes y sangre vampírica se fueron diluyendo hasta llegar a tu nacimiento. De todo el poder que el poseyó solo podrás disponer de máximo el 57%

—Entonces eso quiere decir que yo tengo magia ¿Asi como vos?

—No tanta como la mía pero sí. Tenes mas magia que la de un humano normal y sigue creciendo como la de los vampiros asi que por eso te di un collar.

—Ahora no entiendo pero si me lo explicas a más detalle…

Fate rio un poco—Hay sangre de vampiro en tus venas, pero no de un vampiro cualquiera, sino de un vampiro Puro con compatibilidad a todos los poderes por lo que posees magia y tu cuerpo es capaz de soportarla pero tu magia sigue creciendo por lo use un poco de mi energía vital para que tu cuerpo tuviera la misma resistencia que la mía y un poco más para crear este collar. —explico sacando la canica del cordón.

— ¿Pero porque parece tener conciencia propia y cómo me protegió? —pregunto curiosa.

—Geez—suspiro—No es un collar común, es un artefacto mágico no finalizado

— ¿Y eso cómo? —pregunto realmente confundida y sorprendida.

—Te dije que un dispositivo se crea con la magia de una persona pero también se crea con…—temía su reacción—…el ADN de alguien.

— ¿Tomaste mi sangre? —pregunto alterada.

— ¡NO! —Dijo Fate al instante—Cada vez que me abrazas deja cabellos y al ver el índice de rengados ingresados en Uminari decidí hacerlo para protegerte.

—Fate-chan, sos un amor. Pero explícame más acerca del collar.

—Dale, para comenzar, responde como Raising Heart, es su única forma a menos que decidas terminarla, habla inglés y responde a los mismos comandos que Bardiche.

— ¿Y cómo puedo terminarla?

—Aprendiendo magia

— ¿Me enseñarías?

—Eso depende de tus razones.

—No quiero ser una carga ni una molestia para ustedes.

—je, creeme jamás lo serás—sonrío—Yo seré tu tutora

— ¿Y cuando empezamos? —pregunto Nanoha y Fate viro la cabeza para ver Einhart platicando con Vivio y la pelirroja copio su acto.

—Cuando esta niña se recupere del taque que le dio Signum—sonrió la rubia tronando los dedos apareciendo ante los escombros de la que era casa de los Takamachi. —Pero primero creo que debería remediar esto ¿no? —rio alzando a Bardiche en dirección a la casa. Una luz dorada envolvió el lugar y al desaparecer todo estaba completamente restaurado. —Listo Aquí no pasó nada.

—Fate-chan tengo una duda… ¿Por qué no te has cambiado de atuendo?

—Esta es mi verdadera forma—dijo de manera seca sin mirarla—Es por esto que los vampiros estamos sentenciados a escondernos. No podemos controlarlo y bebemos sangre sin control hasta que la luna se oculte.

—Por eso me cortaste, no querías morderme

—Cruzare el infierno antes de dañarte y siempre te protegeré. —Dijo tomando su muñeca dándole un beso—pero ahora debo irme. Me metí en una buena bronca ante la TSAB por dejar el refugio. Cuídate, te quiero. —dijo besando su frente para despues desvanecerse.

* * *

><p>— ¿Crees que esta vez sí lo logre? —pregunto la misma persona que observaba a Fate el capítulo anterior.<p>

—No lo sé… Su pasado volverá y esta vez sera pero a la anterior—respondio la otra persona mientras tomaba té. —Solo espero ue le seamos de ayuda y que le guste la sorpresa que le tenemos ¿Verdad Alicia?

—Asi lo creo—dijo haciendo una reverencia—Pero no me esperaba que Claus y Olivie revivieran ahora. Tal vez cambie un poco las cosas.

—Siempre le tenemos a _"El" _—dijo la primera mientras tomaba un poco de té de la segunda.

* * *

><p><strong>haru: <strong>De nada aqui un nuevo cap. (Regalo de año nuevo adelantado)

**guadalupedigimon: ¿**Querias que continuara? Pues aqui continuo :D Feliz año nuevo :)

**sakuradakota: **Sip Fate se ha controlado. Y ue bueno que te ha gustado la apariion de Einhart y Vivio. Y bueno, ves que volvieron a aparecer. Pues quien sabe :P Lindy fue asesinada hace siglos en el motín de la casa de Fate y Precia fue asesinada por la misma Fate como lo dijo Einhart. Pero Lindy pudo reencarnar al igual que Clyde, Chrono y el verdadero padre de Fate pero Fate nunca les menciona ¿Raro? Nee. Un fuerte abrazo a vos tambien y feliz año nuevo.


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

—Realmente no quería ni verte, pero lamentablemente ocupo tu ayuda y de la ama de Signum que casualmente tambien es TU NOVIA. —dijo una joven.

—Dame una buena razón para ayudarte, no has sido muy cooperativa que digamos. —dijo en tono mordaz la otra joven.

— ¿Qué te parece saldar una de las cuantas deudas que tenes conmigo?

— ¿Acaso viviré toda mi vida endeudada? —pregunto.

—Tu vida es eterna, algun día las saldarás todas.

La joven suspiro—trato hecho—dijo estrechando su mano—Hermanita…

— ¡No me digas así! —reclamo sonrojada

—Oww ternurita aun me quieres—dijo

—Calla—dijo cortante—nunca te he dejado de querer—dijo seria—es solo que la herida aun no cicatriza.

* * *

><p>—Molto buono—felicito y Nanoha le miro dudosa—Muy bien—corrigió—perdón es que aveces se me sale lo italiano—se disculpó—Ahora ya podes controlar el Linker Core a voluntad que es lo principal, eso será todo por hoy.<p>

—Pe-pero Fate-chan…—iba a reclamar Nanoha

—Pero nada, he mantenido el tiempo inactivo por mucho tiempo—le cortó seria—además, has avanzado muy rápido. A mí me costó casi 2 semanas lograr lo que vos habes logrado en solo unas cuantas horas. Estoy muy orgullosa—dijo acariciando su cabeza.

—Mou~ Fate-chan, no soy un perro

—Perdón es la costumbre, asi suelo tratar a Arf y a los niños.

—Jeje, lo entiendo—sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la clase de comedia musical. Yûno trato de seguir "conquistando" a Nanoha pero no le resulto. Al acabar la clase cada quien fue a sus casa, o por lo menos Nanoha lo hizo.

* * *

><p>—Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Me extrañaste? —pregunto Fate a Subaru sentada en la ventada de la pieza de la última.<p>

—Ni cuenta me había dado de que te habías desaparecido. Por mi mejor si no regresas nunca—respondió dibujando algo en su libreta.

— ¡Oh que cruel! ¡Y yo que te amo tanto! —bromeo con claro sarcasmo—Sé que hay algo que queres decirme asi que hacelo rápido que tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Es una de mis habilidades—dijo simple sentándose en la silla del escritorio de la Nakajima mientras tomaba un block y un lapicero y al igual que la primera comenzó a dibujar. —Yo que vos mejor reparo esa pared, tenes visita de la Almirante y no querrás que te tenga controlada al igual qe tu vida cada segundo porque crea que no sos estable.

—Hablas como si conocieras muy bien a la Almirante

—Pues algo. Jamás he visto su rostro pero me ha mantenido vigilada desde un par de siglos atrás.

—En ese caso solo le dire que me atacaste—dijo terminando el dibujo y poniéndolo boca abajo en el buró de alado para que la rubia no pudiera verlo.

—Es tu palabra contra la mía, además recuerda el por qué lo hice.

— ¿Por qué saliste del refugio hace 1 semana?

—Con que eso era… —sonrio—Tehehe, eso hacen las parejas, se cuidan entre sí sin importar que.

—Pudiste haberla matado

—Error. Vos la hubieras matad, yo se reprimir mi lado demoniaco, cosa que vos nunca lograrás—_Debo agradecértelo luego Erio._

—Lárgate

—Toma en serio mi consejo sobre la pared—rio, entonces Subaru le lanzó un ataque de energía concentrada color azul pero esta la atravesó rompiendo otra pared—Veo que ahora son 2 Tehehe.

* * *

><p>— ¡Kimo! —grito Nanoha emocionada olvidando momentáneamente a Fate la cual estaba a su lado segundos antes. —Fate-chan, él es mi primo Kimo, Kimo ella es mi novia Fate Testarossa Harlaown.<p>

—Un placer Kimo-san—le extendió la mano. Este le miro con el ceño fruncido pero después sonrió y estrecho su mano—Tenés las manos muy frías—murmuro.

—Debe ser por el viaje ademas aquí el clima no es muy cálido que digamos—dijo y era cierto, estaba terminando noviembre y la nieve ya había llegado—Vivo en Escocia.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué venir de Europa a Asia?

—Para ver a mi familia ¿No puedo? —respondio algo altanero.

—Nunca quise decir eso Kimo-san—dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia, entonces su móvil sonó. —Discúlpenme.

—Descuida—le dijo Kimo.

—Oh Einhald ¿Qué tal todo? —Pregunto y Kimo volvió a fruncir el ceño— ¿Enserio? ¿Estas segura? —preguntó viendo detenidamente al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con una piel demasiado pálida. —Hmm… ya veo—soltó—creo que es coincidencia pero aun asi no lo descartes—ordenó tranquilamente— ¿Ahora? Dale, dale, ya entendí, si te veo—cortó.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto inocentemente el chico a lo que Fate sonrió de inmediato.

—Es una niña que esta próxima a mi cuidado, me llamo porque hay unos trámites que hacer en la casa hogar y necesito estar presente. Hay alguien que no quiere soltarla y debo ver eso urgente. Perdona Nanoha.

—Nyahaha, está bien, salúdame a Vivio—pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y Fate le robó un beso en los labios el cual correspondió gustosa.

—Te marco al rato—dijo y salió con una sonrisa de enamorada.

—Qué lindo el amor ¿no? —pregunto el castaño.

—Si bastante.

—Me alegro que al menos a mi primita favorita le va bien aunque no sabía que eras torta.

—Je bueno, solo mi madre y mis hermanos saben ¿pero porque decís al menos?

—mi ex prometida era un monstro y trato de matarme

—Lo lamento.

—Ya no importa.

* * *

><p>[Distance is enought] informó Bardiche<p>

—Gracias Bardiche—agradeció su dueña—apúrense niñas—penso y al instante aparecieron 2 personas, ambas más bajas que ella sin nada que mostrar más que el dispositivo de una, el de la más baja de las 3 era una cruz sobre una circunferencia al centro. La otra no utilizaba dispositivo.

—Perdona la espera—dijo la que no poseía dispositivo y era la de mediana altura.

—Las mejores cosas se hacen esperar—dijo burlesca la de la cruz y menor altura de las 3

—No copies mis frases, me costaron más de 21 siglos de vida—dijo en tono bromista la de mayor altura y dueña de Bardiche.

_"Llamada telefónica"_

_Fate.- Oh Einhald ¿qué tal todo?_

_Einhart.- No muy bien, usted tenia razon y el índice de renegados en Uminari ha aumentado un 13% en las últimas 72 horas_

_Fate.- ¿Enserio? ¿Estas segura?_

_Einhart.- El caso más reciente es de un muerto en vida y está vinculado con Vivio y conmigo._

_Fate.-Hmm… ya veo_

_Einhart.- Según los sensores de Vivio están a 1km a la redonda, sabe ocultar bien su presencia. Es posible que sea el familiar recién llegado de Nanoha-san._

_Fate.- Creo que es una coincidencia pero aun asi no lo descartes._

_Einhart.- Debemos comprobarlo, aléjese 2km de su posición actual._

_Fate.- ¿Ahora?_

_Einhart.- Sabe fingir muy bien Fate-san_

_Fate.- Dale, dale, ya entendí, te veo._

_Einhart.- Le admiro Fate-san_

_"Fin de la conversación"_

* * *

><p><strong>guadalupedigimon: <strong>Si lo que hace el amor... a veces soy as con mi novia (de cursi) pero buano... aqui otro cap

**sakuradakota: **haber la primera pregunta no te la puedo responder, la segunda tampoco y la tercera... tampoco. Sino sería Spoiler Solo te dire que sigas leyendo :D

Lectores, lectoras, este se tal vez el último capitulo del año ya que mañana es 31 y andare bastante atareada asi que comenten :D y tal vez les suba uno mañana. (Solo si puedo) aunque ahora qe lo pienso eso es chantaje. Ay mi niña, las cosas que me pegas.


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

— ¿Por qué esta nevando dentro? —pregunto Nanoha en un susurro tratando de darse calor y aunque era invierno y afuera estaba nevando, el hecho de que lo hiciera dentro de la casa y sin razon aparente ademas de que el frío era un más fuerte que el de afuera.

—Lo sabía, habías heredado la sangre del ancestro Zayan—dijo Kimo sentado en las escaleras con las piernas abiertas y las manos sobre sus rodillas y una expresión fría en el rostro—y peor aún, tenes a una vampira por novia.

— ¡Kimo! No entiendo de que estas…

—No mientas Nanoha, siempre has sido mala en eso—rio—soy un ser sobrenatural como tu novia. Soy un inmortal pero sin corazón ni alma. Y el hecho de que este aquí para matarte se debe al hecho de ser la novia de Fate T. Harlaown.

—Primero suplicaras que te deje vivir antes de tocarla—dijo Fate detrás de él. Este sorprendido se volteó al escuchar tu voz y lo que recibió fue una increíblemente fuerte patada—La unica persona que ha lastimado a Nanoha se salvó ya que era controlada, pero vos lo haces por voluntad ¿Por qué?

—Solo sigo las ordenes de mi organización.

— ¿Hablas de #Jardín del tiempo?

—La misma, solo buscamos hacerte perecer y la única manera de hacerlo es mediante a mi prima.

—Te arrepentirás, mis familiares han muerto y vos matas a los únicos que te quedan—soltó con rabia mientras Bardiche se materializaba en su mano derecha.

—Inténtalo—se burló el castaño.

—Conoce tu lugar, escoria insuficiente—dijo la rubia mientras 2 personas encapuchadas se posaban tras la cobriza.

[Get Set]

—Imperio eterno—dijo el castaño recuperándose del golpe congelando todas las salidas.

—Mago de hielo—murmuro recordando a una mujer de las nieves de ojos azules cristalinos.

[Jail Protection] dijo el aparato en forma de cruz de la encapuchada y una jaula mágica de color blanco encerró a Nanoha.

—Nanoha, quédate ahí—le ordeno Fate

—Pero quiero ayudar

—Aun no estás lista para un combate, y si te pasa algo no lo soportare. —dijo seria. Kimo se alejó y comenzó a arrojar estacas de hielo.

—No podemos matarlo ni quemarlo—dijo la de mediana altura que no poseía dispositivo—debemos sellarlo.

— ¿Sellarlo? —pregunto Nanoha

—Asi es—dijo la más baja—los muertos en vida solo pueden ser eliminados siendo quemados o siendo sellados, pero, tu primo ademas tambien es mago de hielo, eso le impide ser quemado.

— ¿Pero que no el fuego destruye al hielo? —pregunto

—No en esta realidad—le dijo la de la cruz y la cobriza chasqueó la lengua.

—Jajaja igual que siempre, no has cambiado nada Nanoha-chan—dijo la de mediana altura.

— ¿te conozco? —pregunto

—Sí, solo que no me recuerdas—dijo y entonces un peso extra se instaló en su cuerpo haciendole caer. — ¡Auch!

—Te traje aquí para que me ayudaras no para que te pongas a platicar con mi novia—le reclamó Fate parándose.

—Ya ya—trato de aligerar las cosas y Kimo fue por ellas. Ambas esquivaron el ataque y se pusieron en pose de batalla mientras la de la cruz custodiaba a Nanoha. —Ademas estoy enojada con vos.

—No te pases, no es el momento—dijo Fate.

[Photon Lancer] dijo Bardiche

— ¡Fire! —exclamo Fate

— ¡Bind! —exclamo la encapuchada— ¡Y claro que es el momento! Toda tu familia está muerta ¡¿Y yo que?!

—Vos no sos mi familia ya te lo había dicho

[Lighting Bind]

—Que cruel sos…

—Al…—casi suelta el nombre de la encapuchada—Mapache, si no queres que te deje sin pareja decíle que se deje de boludeces.

—Cariño, déjate de boludeces…—dijo la de la cruz. — ¡Raganrok! — exclamo lanzando un ataque demasiado potente al castaño.

[Sprite Zanber]

— ¡Sprite Zanber! —exclamo Fate lanzando otro potente ataque.

— ¿Segura de que no lo dejaste muerto? —pregunto la que no poseía dispositivo.

— ¿Te queres concentrar? —pregunto Fate desesperada ya y Nanoha se aguantaba la risa al verla así.

— ¡Me toca, me toca! —dijo emocionada ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por Fate a lo que esta soltó un bufido y Nanoha una risilla. — ¡Water Shredder! — y el último ataque cayó sobre el inmortal.

—Tomo del cielo nocturno, sella a este hombre muerto en vida para nunca dejarlo salir. Toma su cuerpo vacío sin alma ni corazón y sumérgelo en un letargo eterno—dijeron las encapuchadas sincronizadas mientras un libro color marrón se abría frente a ellas absorbiendo al Takamachi. — ¿Y ahora que…? —preguntaron  
>—Pueden irse—dijo Fate simple<p>

— ¿Por donde genia? —cuestionó la de mediana altura—Todo está congelado y las 3 somos incompatibles a ese poder.

—Mentirosa, vos si sos compatible con el hielo. —dijo la Testarossa

—Pero no me consideras parte de tu familia asi que me largo—dijo cruzándose de brazos atravesando el hielo.

— ¿y a mí porque me dejas aquí? —pregunto la encapuchada. Y ella tanto la rubia voltearon a ver a la pelirroja. La encapuchada libero a Nanoha de la jaula en la que estaba atrapada.

—Nanoha… ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto a su novia.

—Quisiéramos saber si de casualidad tendrás compatibilidad con el hielo—dijo la encapuchada.

—No—dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque me has llamado inútil

— ¡No es cierto! Solo no quería que te enfrentaras a un inmortal con poder de hielo.

—Es lo mismo

—Pe-Pero…

—En la bronca que te metiste Fate-chan…—dijo la encapuchada

—Calla mapache—le callo—Nanoha por favor…

—Hecho

— ¿Estabas tomándome el pelo no es cierto? —la cobriza asintio. —Esto es cosa tuya. —le dijo a la encapuchada señalando al collar de la cobriza.

—Con que era para esto que me llamaste—dijo— ¡Y por eso desesperaste tanto a mi chica!

— ¿La querías aquí fastidiando? —La encapuchada negó—Lo haría yo pero no soy humana, contrario a vos.

—Entiendo—dijo—Nanoha-chan—llamo—Esto es sencillo. Sujeta la canica entre tus manos fuertemente y repite el hechizo que está aquí escrito—dijo apareciendo una pantalla.

Nanoha asi lo hizo.

[Stan by ready] dijo la canica brillando frente a la cobriza.

Un aura rosa rodeo a la cobriza mientras las ahí presentes miraban todo sonrientes. Las ropas de Nanoha cambiaron. Aparecio un vestido pequeño del cual se notaban detalles blancos y negros y el color de fondo era blanco. Usaba mallas a la rodilla blancas con el contorno negro. Encima de este vestido usaba una pequeña chaqueta igual con detalles negros y azules en las mangas y en los contornos y se anudaba con un moño color rojo.

Su cabello se ató en 2 coletas con listones blancos y usaba zapatos/tenis blancos con azul y una pequeña parte blindada color dorada. De su cadera salía un pequeño complemento que cubría sus piernas. Y en su mano izquierda estaba un bastón con un diseño algo raro pues tenía una esfera considerablemente grande que era el collar que antes usaba.

—Listo, ahora—guiaba la encapuchada—apunta hacia la entrada principal y concentra tu energía en un solo punto y dispárala.

Nanoha asi lo hizo y poco a poco el hielo comenzó a desvanecerse, pero la nieve seguía adentro.

— ¿Y la nieve? —preguntó

—Yo me encargo—dijo Fate y la nieve comenzó a derretirse para despues desaparecer todo rastro. —Gracias—le dijo a la encapuchada, esta sintio y se fue.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —pregunto mientras volvía a su vestimenta normal.

—En su determinado tiempo lo sabrás, pero no ahora. No es el momento—dijo y cuando iba a decir algo Miyuki, Momoko y Kyôya entraron por la puerta.

—Fate—saludaron a coro.

—Hola—saludó

—Estábamos a punto de mandar a Nanoha pero ya que estas aquí ¿Te gustaría quedar a cenar? —Fate se tensó a igual que Nanoha, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el único hombre en la casa. — ¿Dónde está Kimo?

— ¡Está en el baño! —dijeron las novias sincronizadas.

—Entonces Fate… ¿Te quedas a comer?

—Lo siento, ya quede con los niños para comer, la próxima—dijo. —Nanoha ¿Me acompañas?

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto a su madre

—Adelante—dio el permiso y "Kimo" bajo por las escaleras.

—Tía, primos, ¿Cómo les va? —pregunto abrazándolos ante la sorpresa de Nanoha.

— _(Es falso.)_ —Le dijo Fate mentalmente— _(Es un clon de Einhald transformado en Kimo usando la actitud que Recordás de él)_ —Nanoha asintio

— ¿Vamos? —le pregunto Fate ofreciendo su brazo

—Hai—dijo y salieron.

Comenzaron a caminar en direccion a una feria que había en la ciudad donde Arf en forma de cachorro, Erio, Caro, Vivio y Einhart los esperaban. Sin saber lo que en esa noche ocurriría.

* * *

><p>— ¿Entendido? —pregunto una voz femenina sentada en el asiento de un escritorio de una oficina de la TSAB<p>

—Si almirante—dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

* * *

><p><strong>Haru: <strong>¡Feliz año nuevo!... atrasado saludos y feliz dia de reyes adelantado

**guadalupedigimon: **Claro que Fate es genial XD Feliz año tambien, aunque un poco atrasado XD Feliz dia de reyes adelantado.

**sakuradakota: **Ehh... son cosas tuyas amiga, no permito que ningun capitulo tenga menos de 1k de palabras, será que te emocionas mas y como no resuelvo ninguna incógnita se te hace corto XD. Ñe, tranquila, en el siguiente capitulo se resuelven 3 incógnitas XD.

Lectores que siguen la historia "Recuperando a mi hija... y algo mas" a partir del miércoles siguen las actulizaciones, esaba tomandome un break y vengo con todo. Se me cuidan, saludos.


	16. Capitulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

—Jajaja, no creo que eso sea posible—dijo Fate riendo mientras Nanoha y Vivio hacían un puchero. —Pero debo admitir, que podría ser, dentro de poco—dijo riendo y Einhart esbozó una sonrisa.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué paso con Kimo? —Preguntó Nanoha y Fate mastico su bocado por completo.

—Esta sellado—dijo—La persona que te ayudo a activar tu Barrier Jacket, cuya identidad es anónima, encerró su cuerpo en su dispositivo mágico.

—Oh ya veo—murmuro viendo como Einhart se aisló un poco en la lectura de "The boy who Sneaks on my bedroom's window"—Einhart ¿Por qué lees este libro?

—Siempre veo a Fate-san releerlo y quiero saber de qué trata—respondio

—Es cierto…—reflexionó mirando a su novia la cual se miró un poco incómoda— Siempre te veo mucho interés en los personajes ¿Porqué…?

— ¿Recordás el nombre de los protagonistas? —Pregunto y ella asintió— ¿Cuáles son?

—Amy Limiette y Chrono Harlaown—dijo.

— ¿Recordás que yo tenía un hermano? —Pregunto y ella asintió—Esa novela está basada en hechos reales, investigando más, descubrí que esos son los nombres reales pero no hay ningún registro de "Chrono" y nadie relacionado a Amy lo ubica y bueno, el hecho de que imagine ese nombre, se me hace curioso.

— ¿Crees que eso tiene algo detrás verdad? —pregunto Nanoha.

—Asi es—dijo tomando un sorbo de un agua de "Jamaca" pues en realidad es sangre— ¡Concéntrense en su Linker Core rápido! —exclamó y ellas asi lo hicieron confundidas, entonces una barrera se expandió por el lugar.

—Einhald, concéntrate en los civiles, asegúrate de borrar sus memorias y manipúlalas, Arf ayúdale y cuida de su espalda

—Hai—dijeron Arf y Einhart

—Vivio, ocupo tu forma adulta, me ayudarás a luchar—paro al ver la mirada de Nanoha—Nanoha… Ocupo que te transformes… serás nuestro apoyo

—Hai, daremos lo máximo—dijeron sincronizadas.

* * *

><p>—Maldita sea…—se quejó un encapuchado ¿Qué se traen todos con eso? —Se escapó, la Almirante me matará—murmuro flotando—… alguien se acerca…<p>

— ¿Quién sos vos? —pregunto Fate, su rostro lo había cubierto con una capucha similar a la del enmascarado. No podía arriesgarse a que la reconociera inmediatamente.

—Eso no les incumbe—dijo el encapuchado secamente viendo a las 3, pues podrían ser quienes causaron aquello.

— ¿Sos vos el que hizo esto? —pregunto Nanoha

—No—dijo simple—Más bien pienso que serían ustedes—dijo—Ninguna de las 3 está en mi base de datos y el hecho de que no se quedaran atrapadas en la barrera me da mucho que pensar.

—Pertenecemos a la TSAB y estábamos aquí de casualidad, detecte la barrera antes de que fuera activada y les dije que se concentraran en su Linker Core para excluirse—respondio simple Fate.

—Yo pertenezco a la TSAB y créanme que ustedes no están registradas ante mí—dijo.

—Debes estar mal; Soy el agente más destacad de toda la TSAB

— ¿Quién sos? —pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado

—No dire nada hasta que vos no lo digas—dijo Fate

—Deberás vencerme para eso

—Hecho, un duelo, el que gane dirá todo lo que sabe.

—Hecho, pero solo nosotros 2—dijo él

— ¿Miedito? —se burlo

—Sería injusto un 3vs1

—De eso no se preocupen, de eso nos encargamos nosotras—dijeron dos mujeres, ambos usaban un traje raro de mezcla de azul y negro, una de ellas usaba una pequeña gabardina color blanco y gafas mientras que la otra usaba un parche en el ojo derecho y una gabardina negra.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntaron tanto Fate como el encapuchado.

—Yo soy Quattro y ella es Cinque—se presentó la de gafas señalándose a sí misma y a la del parche. Las bellas protagonistas de este acto.

—En nombre de la TSAB quedan bajo arresto por alterar el orden y atacar civiles—dijeron la Fate y el otro—Hey aléjate de esto—dijo el encapuchado.

—Ni en tus sueños, este es mi trabajo—dijo sacando a Bardiche.

—Pero es mi encargo—dijo sacando un aparato inteligente igual

—Te propongo una alianza temporal. A los Almirantes no les gustará vernos asi.

—Acepto, solo porque sé cómo son—dijo

—Jajá, de eso nada—dijo la de gafas—A menos que quieras que los civiles perezcan y tus queridas niñas mueran—dijo mostrando a una pelimorada parecida a Subaru y una chica pelirroja de ojos ámbar que tenían a Arf y Einhart atrapadas, pues les atacaron de improviso. —Deberán enfrentarse.

—Einhald, Arf—murmuro y se fijó en la pelimorada— ¿Ginga?

—Perdone por esto maestra—se disculpó.

— ¿Qué ganan con esto? —pregunto el encapuchado.

—Es un encargo de nuestro líder.

— ¿Del líder de #Jardín del tempo? —Pregunto Fate y ellas asintieron— ¡Einhald modo adulto maniobra TD-284! —Ordeno y así le hizo quitándose a la identificada como Ginga— ¡Arf, transformación en cachorro! —ordeno y al hacerse cachorro de nuevo se escabullo con facilidad para despues regresar a su modo de batalla.

—Pelearemos, siempre y cuando ustedes igual lo hagan.

—Sabes negociar niño—dijo la del parche. —Nove, Ginga, ustedes pelearan contra los traidores de Olivie y Claus.

— ¿Dónde están Erio y Caro? —se preguntó mentalmente al no verlos pero su pregunta fue resuelta cuando vio a la niña sentada sobre un dragón color blanco y Erio a un lado levitaba y frente a ellos se encontraba una niña de su edad de cabellos morados igual, parecidos a los de Ginga y un hombre castaño.

.

.

.

[Axel Shooter] se oyó a Raising Heart

— ¡Shoot! —exclamó Nanoha y el ataque dio de lleno contra Cinque. Después de la dura batalla Nanoha venció con ese ataque.

.

.

.

— ¡Sacred Cluster! —exclamo Vivio y el ataque fue directo a Nove—No piensen que nos llevarán de nuevo. Fate-san es nuestra única líder.

—Maldita sea. Incrementaste mucho tu poder desde la última vez. Nos veremos, la próxima no tendrás el mismo resultado. —dijo Nove huyendo del lugar

.

.

.

— ¡ Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever! —exclamo Einhald y Ginga no pudo esquivar el ataque.

—Ya veo porque te convertiste en el mayor rival de Fate-san en tu antigua vida, y porque el Dr. Te desea tanto al igual que tu compañera.

—Lo que no comprendo es porque se unió

—por el mismo motivo porque el que no regresas—dijo y Einhart se sorprendió—Es la único que puedo hacer por ahora—dijo lanzando un ataque que dio de lleno a la peliverde para despues dejarle un sello en el hombro, herirse a sí misma e irse

.

.

.

— ¡Lu-chan por favor! —pidió Caro pero ella hizo caso omiso y se desvaneció, lo mismo paso con el hombre con el que Erio combatía.

—Maldición Zest escapó—murmuro Erio montándose en el dragón de Caro para montarlo él en direccion de su madre adoptiva. Seguidos de Arf que habia inmovilizado a su oponente.

.

.

.

—Los hermanos enfrentados, es un duelo épico ¿No te parece? —dijo Quattro a un lado de Nanoha la cual se puso en guardia. —Jajaja, no haré nada, el familiar de Fate me dejo sin energías, además no me interesas por el momento.

— ¿Hermanos? —pregunto Nanoha

.

.

.

[Impact Cannon] se oyó el dispositivo del encapuchado

— ¡Ahora S2U! —exclamo el chico y un ataque directo de color azul fue hacia la Testarossa.

— ¡Esto acaba ahora! ¡Bardiche!

[Bind]

—¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamo el encapuchado

[Photon Lancer]

—¡FIRE! —ordeno Fate y ambos ataques chocaron, las capuchas de ambos se desvanecieron y se vieron atónitos.

—Fate…—exclamo sorprendido el joven de cabello azul marino, ojos azules y vestimenta azul marino reglamentaria de la TSAB

—Onii-san…—dijo Fate sorprendida al ver frente suyo a su hermano adoptivo, Chrono Harlaown—No puede ser… fuiste asesinado por el pueblo y no puedes reencarnar, tu alma fue hechizada.

—Yo nunca morí, fui mordido una vez muerto—dijo sorprendido tambien—Pero vos…

—Yo soy un vampiro—dijo—el asesino era mi madre y me transformó.

—Ahora lo entiendo…

* * *

><p>—¿Qué planeas cariño? —pregunto a la mujer sentada en el rascacielos viendo la escena enternecida.<p>

—Ayudar a mi hija y que viva con su hermano, ha pasado más de 2000 años sin una familia real. Fue una serte que la Almirante me concediera el permiso.

— ¿Cuándo sera nuestro turno? —

—Pronto mi amor, pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>Kihara-sempai: <strong>Pues como viste no era Lindy y ¿Donde esta Tea? eso lo verás mas adelante XD

**Sakuradakota: **Em... mejor 1.5k, despues del capitulo 23 ya son maaaaaaaaaaas laaaaaaaaaargos. Solo segui leyendo ¿Que te parecio que Chrono siga vivo?

**Haru: **De nada, igual feliz día.

**Guest: **No entendí nada, asi que como dijiste ignorare tu review.

Ahora las actualizaciones serán 1 vez a la semana (Entre al colegio T_T) y ademas de eso me gusta dejarlos picados XD


	17. Capitulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

— ¿Por qué nos han mantenido al anonimato? —pregunto Chrono a una mujer de cabellos lilas y ojos del mismo color.

—Por favor, Almirante Leti le pedimos una explicación. —pidió Fate.

Despues de que las caras del peli-azul y la rubia se revelaron ambos desactivaron sus Barrier Jacket. Despues del emotivo reencuentro entre hermanos llegaron a la conclusión de que se les oculto que seguían vivos la misma TSAB. El grupo de Fate, Nanoha, Vivio, Einhart, Erio, Caro y Arf más ahora Chrono se dirigieron con la Almirante que les regía a la mayoría de las veces.

—No ha sido idea mía—dijo con calma bebiendo té—fue decidido por los altos mandos. Nunca se me ha explicado la razón. —dijo simple sirviendo más té.

Fate apretó los puños. Esos cerebros parlantes nunca le han caido bien.

—Las otras 3 almirantes estamos al tanto de esa orden y nos hemos encarado de mantenerlos separados en misiones, áreas y trabajos dentro del mismo Bureau. —Dijo a ambos para despues mirar a Fate— La almirante que te visita regularmente se ha encargado de cuidarlos a ambos con la condición de no mostrarles su rostro.

—Pero me tiene sorprendida lo que me has traído—Dijo una voz femenina detrás de todos que usaba una capucha del mismo estilo y color a la que Chrono—la reencarnación de Claus Ingvalt y Olivie Sägebrecht ¿Cuál es su nombre pequeñas? —pregunto.

—Einhart Stratos Harlaown—dijo la peliverde.

—Vivio Testarossa—dijo la rubia.

— ¿Harlaown, Testarossa? —pregunto confundida mirando a la rubia mayor.

—Legalmente están bajo a mi tutela, al igual que Erio y Caro—respondió Fate conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre su almirante. No perdonaba el hecho de que le hubiera separado de su hermano casi 2500 años.

—Ya veo, deberás traerlas 1 vez al mes a las instalaciones y ocuparte de su entrenamiento.

—Como ordene Almirante—dijo a regañadientes.

—No te enojes Fate-chan—dijo con una voz dulce que relajo el semblante de la rubia y a la vez le dejo una sensación de Deja Vù. — ¿Qué hay de vos jovencita? —le pregunto a la cobriza. —No tengo registros de criaturas nuevas.

—Yo soy humana Almirante-san—dijo haciendo una reverencia—Yo maga en entrenamiento—reveló sorprendiendo a la de la capucha.

—Impresionante—fue lo que dijo analizándola—debes de ser un prodigio. —afirmó mirando a Fate y esta entendió la indirecta.

—Su nivel de magia por el momento es de 0.70 millones, cuenta con 16 años y es descendiente directo de Takamachi Zayan. —lo último sorprendió más a la almirante. —Su nombre es Takamachi Nanoha.

—Vaya interesante jovencita—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ella es mi novia, y mi pareja en proceso.

— _"¿Qué porcentaje?"_ —le pregunto mentalmente

— _"77%"_— respondio

* * *

><p>— ¿Es grave? —preguntó Einhart en su forma adulta cuando Fate dejo de revisar el sello que Ginga le había dejado la batalla anterior.<p>

Fate negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Es un sello localizador—dijo—Ginga nos está ayudando, revirtiendo el sello podemos saber su ubicación en cualquier momento. Lo que no entiendo es su proceder—dijo, pues conocía a la joven, era nada más ni nada menos que Ginga Nakajima, la hermana mayor de la chica que le daba dolores de cabeza.

—Einhart-san—saludo Vivio entrando en su forma infantil haciendo que de inmediato la peliverde tomara la misma forma, Fate sonrió y les dejó solas, afuera le esperaba Subaru Nakajima.

La sonrisa de Testarossa se borró.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Fate.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Subaru.

— ¿Qué cosa? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Sabes de que hablo—dijo en tono mordaz. — ¿Dónde está Ginga?

Fate relajó su rostro, por lo visto aún seguía con eso, no haría nada mientras siguiera ignorante de la verdad. Ahora entendió la decisión de los altos mandos, de haber sabido que Chrono estaba vivo desde antes seguramente las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes y Precia Testarossa seguiría viva arruinando más vidas.

—Te diré dónde está cuando aprendas a distinguir la verdad entre tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—No amas a Nanoha—dijo simple petrificando a la oji-jade en su lugar al materializar un dibujo hecho por la Nakajima anteriormente.

En el dibujo se podia apreciar a una chica de cabellos largos, posiblemente claros y ojos celestes, pues a excepcion de los ojos lo demás estaba a grafito. Su cabello se ataba en 2 coletas que se ataban con listones posiblemente negros y una cruz blanca. Utilizaba el mismo uniforme escolar de la peli-azulada.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —pregunto.

—De tu maletín. —Dijo simple—puede que este a grafito y los ojos sean azules pero Nanoha tiene los ojos más oscuros y no peina su cabello asi y el listón que usa es blanco—Subaru gruño—Aquí tenés otra clave de porque ya no te sentís atraída por el aroma de Nanoha, es ella ¿no?

—Tsk—masculló—No sabes nada.

—Al contrario, se demasiado—dijo burlona desvaneciéndose dejando el dibujo en el suelo junto a una nota.

_"Hoy hay luna llena no hagas estupideces y ve al refugio"_

_Fate_

* * *

><p>—Se hizo de noche—dijo Nanoha en voz baja buscando a Fate.<p>

Fate y Nanoha se quedaron estudiando para los parciales finales antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Se les hizo tarde y cerraron el colegio, para la mala suerte la luna comenzaba a salir y en cuando un rayo del astro tocara a la rubia esta perdería el control sobre sí misma.

—Nanoha, ve a la azotea—dijo en la esquina del salón—llame a Arf llegara dentro de pronto. Me tardare en reprimir mi lado demoniaco y si estas cerca será más dificil. Te prometo que despues de aquí te llevo a tu casa.

—Pero Fate-chan…

—Hacelo por favor—casi suplico y Nanoha tomo las cosas de ambas y salió en direccion a la azotea.

—Ayúdame Bardiche—dijo sosteniendo el triángulo entre sus manos.

[Yes Sir]

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Tenes idea de cómo me siento? —pregunto Subaru sentada en la verja de la azotea mientras Nanoha le veía.

—Si nunca me lo decís por supuesto que no. —dijo Nanoha un poco confundida ante la mirada de la Nakajima.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldición! —Grito Fate al ver cómo las puertas se cerraban y caía agua bendita de un compartimento en la teja del aula—Subaru…—murmuro al ver el dibujo que antes le había mostrado y a un lado observó la pulsera de Nanoha. —Oh no… ¡Nanoha!

Fate invocó a Bardiche y noto que las comunicaciones habías sido cortadas

¿Qué tramaba Subaru?

.

.

.

.

.

—Fate no te merece, yo soy la adecuada para vos—dijo—Te amo, de una manera inimaginable.

—Mentís—dijo Nanoha sujetando a Raising Heart—La mirada que me das no es la misma de Fate-chan—Subaru frunció el ceño—Tu mirada es de desafío, no es la misma mirada que intercambias con Teana-san.

.

.

.

.

.

[Protection]

—Listo ahora solo falta abrir—dijo.

[Slasher]

Fate traspasó la pared sin mayores problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡No entendes nada! —exclamó Subaru.

— ¡Al contrario vos no entendes! —exclamo Nanoha con una determinación que le hizo dudar.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ella y yo? Ambas somos monstruos—Nanoha le miró—Yo igual soy un vampiro, yo soy mejor, yo no he asesinado.

Entonces la luna se puso por completo en el cielo nocturno tocando a Subaru con su luz mostrando el guante metálico de Subaru, los patines y como Fate mostro colmillos.

—Esta es tu verdadera forma…—murmuró y antes de siquiera poder tomar a Raising Heart e invocarlo Subaru ya estaba sobre ella aprisionándole tomándole de las manos contra el cerco.

—Mundos distintos, cuerpos iguales, capacidades distintas pero una manera unica de amar—dijo acercando el rostro a su cuello—Una mordida nos separa de eso. —dijo depositando un beso en su cuello.

—Detente…—decía al momento en que Subaru abría la boca y sus colmillos rozaban su cuello.

Los colmillos de Subaru se clavaron en su totalidad inyectando su sangre a lo cual Nanoha dejo de poner resistencia por lo que Subaru liberó sus brazos y esta con la poca lucidez que le quedaba invoco a Raising Heart disparando un Axel Shooter demasiado disminuido que solo sirvió para apartarle.

Cuando Subaru se disponía a regresar con Nanoha unos bloques dorados le inmovilizaron y la silueta de Fate apareció con la mirada oscurecida.

Chrono junto a una rubia de ojos violeta aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia Nanoha junto a la rubia mientras que Arf cuidaba a la vampira de ojos jade.

— ¡Nanoha! —exclamó mientras Shamal le examinaba y Chrono establecía contacto con una chica de cabellos café claro y ojos marrones. Entonces la mirada borgoña de Fate se clavó en la mordida de Nanoha—No… esto es malo.

Antes ya lo habia vivido y estaba pasando por exactamente lo mismo.

— ¡Idiota! —Le gritó a Subaru— ¡Te dije que morder es demasiado peligroso Nanoha ahora está al borde de la muerte! —grito con fuerza mientras que la ojos violeta hacía todo lo posible para retrasar la fusión de la sangre de Subaru con la de Nanoha.

Entonces los ojos de Fate perdieron brillo y su Barrier Jacket apareció, tomo a Bardiche y comenzó una serie de ataques directos eléctricos hacia Subaru. Despues Bardiche se desactivo por si solo para evitar que su ama disparase un ataque mortal asi que Fate comenzó a golpearle a manos limpias con un Chrono, Arf, Einhart y Vivio tratando de detenerle. Pero ella no escuchaba nada, solo quería ver la sangre de aquella que se atrevió a tocar a Nanoha.

* * *

><p>¿Me extrañaron? yo se que si ¿pensaban que dejaria descontinuado este fic? Pues ja! en sus sueños. Habia perdido el cuaderno :P gomen, bueno ahora...<p>

**momo: **igual te cuidas :D

**Haru:** Pues hoy :P se atraviesan muchas cosas :D

**Sempai: **no te explicare nada, mejor espera a leer tato que te quejas de que te doy spoiler xD


End file.
